How a world is emptied
by The Tailer
Summary: A jackie chan crossover focusing on jade towards the teen titans universe, I also want to explore the notion of the divide between metas and the justice leagues independence from the governments of the world but mostly america. The starting chapters are a bit wierd but from the third arc it gets better. I releas in groups of two or so thousand words and then as a real chapter
1. Chapter 1 not needed reading

Read this chapter if you want but it's not needed for the story and it's not my best so I ask before you skip my fic read the next chapter.

...,,,

It watched, hovering as a near invisible cloud over the stratosphere, looking down with god like impunity as the actions of the world played out below its gaze. As it watched the sun lower itself from its position above its head it felt the rays of light as they spread there warmth, It was to high up for anything to obscure the sun and was almost bathing in the light. It watched the entirety of the old world from London to Shanghai,from Baghdad to Irkutsk, all was below It.

Letting its conscious fall, it let itself spread ever inwards and down wards as it dropped unseen, unheard and undetectable towards its chosen target. Lowering itself more it began to feel the effects of the cloud and wind as it passed through them and the air grew thicker until it felt almost liquid. More effort was now required as it drove downwards and concentrated itself from near godlike omnipresence over the upper atmosphere until it's consciousness fell to a sphere a few kilometres wide as it reduced its size and shape to take in the ever increasing complexity of the lower world.

Feeling the change in air pressure that for humans would be a undetectably faint sound, it honed in on its target, knowing now where it's active view should lay. As it passed through the final layer of cloud it's view fell upon a small city. A bright centre of five gleaming skyscrapers hugged a river whilst to the south across the water lay a sprawl of housing with older buildings directly across from the skyscrapers forming the old heart of the city protected by a now defunct rib cage of ancient stone walls. To the north of the city lay a district of smoke belching factories and power stations as they spewed dark clouds into the air, to the east and west housing and business mixed inseparable from each other. From the north ran a railway splitting the city down the middle with a small station in the north. Many bridges breached the small river witch split the north from the south.

To the north of the city lay a vast swamp from which the river drew itself, the swamp was slowly being filled as clouds dropped their liquid burden down. To the Far East lay the coastline for the Caspian Sea to which all the water of the local rivers and swamps slowly flowed. To the south a few kilometres distant lay the cold green hills while even further on over those hills the earth rose to form mountains who's peaks were crowned with glowing white snow visible in the skyline even from the city.

Feeling again the smack of air that came from below, it watched as bright spots of gold flashed across the sky line, from flowers of smoke and metal they flew, ever onwards towards the city. Watching as they spread across the sky it knew where they would land even as he saw more of them being fired.

Watching as the bolts of metal flew he saw where some had already landed striking buildings and homes, it was these first shots that had dislodged it from its gaze above the earth like a owl spotting a mouse. It saw that from the height of the hills as a tide of black and blue and green vehicles swept down from the crest of the hill sweeping into the city from the south.

As one of the shells fired struck a building it watched as brick caved in slowly beneath its gaze and the shell zipped through a dozen houses moving with the speed of a penny dropped in honey through the air, under its vast sight and power, all was slow.

It felt the force of air that tore through the rooms, some with panicked inhabitants still within. It saw as it lowered itself to the level of the city that the bricks and air pressure whipped through the rooms striking flesh indiscriminately and causing buildings to shatter and collapse.

Before it's gaze it watched as men fled from there homes unsure of what direction to run but most heading north knowing what it was that had come to visit there city like a angel of death, as a bringer of destruction and pain.

The Dobroye nochi was upon there city and they new that death would take many of them if they were not saved by military force soon.

Some of them ran south to where the jeeps and tanks swept into the city from the south road bowing there heads bodies on the ground as men split off from the main forces to take those who had willingly surrendered.

Those who ran from the men who entered with shellfire as there entrance note were shot as they fled. You hid, surrendered or died as these men of death poured into the city.

Watching as cars fled along the north road out of the city it noticed that the traffic was being stopped by a swarm of people who blocked the roads and tried to grab onto any vehicle that they could.

Watching from the sky it saw two other forces appear from the west and east above the river surrounding the city, as he watched they swept north around the swamp to the other side cutting off the fleeing refuges as they tried to make there way though the only road north out of the city.

It knew from watching this area for months now just how cunning the forces of Justivias could be when it came to capturing people unaware. He would have deliberately timed it so that his men would funnel people north out of the city to be caught without the trouble of city fighting.

As the city was invaded he noticed more and more resistance from the city people who had not already surrendered as they bunkered down in houses to take shots with weapons out at those who stalked the streets. Resistance became particularly fierce around the old city where the police where concentrated and handing out weapons to those who came to them.

As the jeeps felt the sting of bullets against there metal groups of terrified men where shooed out of the backs of the cars before being sent into the houses. There were two distinct groups of men in Justivias army. His forces seemed to be split between well armed and armoured sergeants who sat back and directed the sweeping of the houses and poorly armed ,some without anything more than pistols, grunts who were sent into the firefights to die.

It knew that resistance would fall as always from the city as it was only by such bloody and wasteful assaults like this that Justivias split the lucky from the unlucky and he used his newer recruits to swamp out the city.

It was not for nothing that his army had grown tenfold under the last three months as he swept north taking cities quickly for the people in them not for any real territorial gains. Secure in the mountains and hills with his anti air and missile weapons he taunted the desperate Russian government with easy targets only to send out videos of destroyed children and women. Each death of a soldier he experienced he repaid tenfold on the Russians.

It knew that was such an unnatural growth in strength that it had taken an interest in the events of the world below. It knew that there was something wrong with the minds of the men who lead Justivia's army and they seemed almost possessed by there fervour to carry out his words.

It had stared into the minds of men and it knew what was unnatural and this was.

...

Staring at the trees of the jungle it watched in amazement as they reached out towards the sun growing before his very eyes.

It had come to the jungles of the new world some weeks previously as it had felt the flow of magic upset as like dirt round a storm drain magic had circled the amazon rainforest before being sucked in. This had lead to it viewing the entire Brazilian area trying to decide what was causing the phenomenon.

Hovering over the vast landscape of the southern landscape it had turned to sight as it means of locating where this excess magic was coming from. Over the plains of Brazil it had seen the grey and lifeless fields of fruit and vegetables that so many on this continent relied upon for food.

Flying over a field of limp radishes it had sent its conscious into the ground only to be shocked at what it had seen. Underneath the fields it had found a glistening pathway of good magic which was flowing towards the forest. It had watched as life energy was sucked out of the plants and underground where it merged like rivers only to flow towards the edge of the forest where it resurfaced and seemed to bring to life the trees as they grew more rapidly than any natural plant.

The magic seemed to act like a hyper fertiliser for the plants causing them to grow like crazy until the magic moved on. In the last few weeks it had watched as the forests had advanced 17 kilometres around average from where they had been.

At first it had thought little for the magic until it had realised that as the rainforest sucked in all the good chi for hundreds of miles the plants of the farms and plants in the cities were dying without there own natural energy. Quickly it's thoughts had advanced as it had decided that soon the farmers would starve as there crops refused to ripen and the soil became unusable to all but the forest.

It had watched many famines before and it knew that if the magic did not stop soon then their would be another one, this country was far too reliant on subsistence farming for the population to be able to survive unscathed a failing of the crops and it was sure even now if it cared to look that the prices of food would be increasing as people speculated on the bad growing season that had happened so far.

It had also watched with interest to what the trees did to humans that it found on the edge of its borders where the magic was concentrated. He routes seemed to gain a life of their own as instead of growing at centimetres a mini ute they twisted and changed in seconds wrapping their roots and branches around those with strong emotions, only those who were asleep or able to keep calm seemed immune as those without strong emotions quickly gained them as the trees tore at those around them.

It watched with particular enjoyment as a illegal band of loggers deep in the forest had been destroyed by the shifting trees as they tore down equipment and men restoring the forest to pristine condition that a century of abandonment by humans would not have been as effective at doing.

Still people were dying by magical means beyond Its understanding and it wished for the interference with the non magical world to stop.

...

Finally it's eyes disappeared from its check up of the forest to wander with ever increasing speed westwards over the forest, mountains, desert, coast and the sea which stretched blue and green before it near endlessly as it crossed the expanse of water that divides continents. Eventually It's view of ocean was broken by smattering of Islands that flew underneath It as It neared Its destination.

Just north west of hong kong it flew over Shendus palace as it continued on its way, noting how relatively close the palace was to the final magic problem which plagued this world rested.

Stopping a few kilometres in the air it gazed down at the green green hills of the large valley which was separated from the rest of the world by high mountain peaks and only accessible to a human by one small road.

Glowing to its magical sight like bright city nights in the dark it saw the unrestrained magic glowing from the people of the valley. Each of them had a seed of green light within there chest when seen in a magical light and these green lights paled to the flood light of energy and magic that came from 35 individuals who it had managed to isolate and contain on a previous visit to see what was affecting its magical sight so badly.

Each and every one of the nearly 2000 people within the valley carried the light and by tracing its way backwards it had managed to find 35 individuals who were responsible for passing on the magic within them. Each of those individuals had a curse witch caused the skin to turn green and scaly like a lizard and the eyes to turn yellow whilst the fingers grew talons from there fingernails. As it had watched the curse spread it had gathered its energy and bathed the village in itself whilst changing the curse enough to stop it from becoming a epidemic new disease.

It had seen things like this appear in the time of demons when lonely for those who were loyal to them or at least looked like them they had spread curses of transformation over the population of their cities. They normally infected a few dozen people who, relatively loyal to the demons, were given new bodies as 'rewards' for there service. They and their descendants had been hunted down and banished after the end of the demon age as traitors to humanity.

That was where the similarities ended though as is curse spread like a disease and drew its power from the humans it infected rather than the demon who cast the curse. Also Shendu had never been near any of these people or there village , it was too strange.

It had worried about this as a attempt by Shendu or the demons to gain mortal followers but the disease did appear to create no loyalty or open links to Shendu so It had not pushed for a more drastic solution , yet.

Ever since the "death" of Shendu it had known that something like this would happen, magic and strong chi had been severely lessened over the centuries since Shendus original inprisonment in his statue form, without a strong bad chi force good chi had faded and so magic had passed into myth as the power was drained from the world.

It had watched as Shendu had regained his powers, died and tried to rise again only to fail once more. The stirring of bad chi had increased with each attempt and with it good chi had also increased in power. Despite the last millennia of magic draining from the world it was returning now quicker then he had ever feared it would.

With the loss of magic over the centuries It had found it a relatively peaceful world while mostly following his expectations and as a guardian of order he had found such a event beneficial

to his well being. Magic made the world too random and especially after so long without it this world was like the ground after going without rain for months , so hard that when it did rain there would be a flood, he expected the powers of magic to continue to amass for quite some time.

If It was allowed to.

...,,,..

As It watched the desease develop it finally decided that it was more important to maintain normality than it was to maintain Its independence from the world. It had already broken its oaths of neutrality by changing the curse enough so that it would not spread like he had feared.

It was the screaming that finally confirmed in its mind it must act as one women named Chunhua Leong woke to find her fingernails falling of to be replaced by talons only to to run to her child in its cot and see the boy also had lost his humanity, the farther had already fled their flat some days previously after he had started to turn 'dragon'.

It had watched with some interest as it had traced the disease back to find that this family was the only one composed entirely of members from the 35. All other people with the full curse seemed as completely independent of each other as you could get in a village this small.

Unsurprisingly some of those with the disease had started to turn to rather desperate measures to stop there skin disease and it was only a matter of time until... It stared into the future and was sure that if left to develop most of those with the disease would be dead by there own hand or others within a few years. It had seen how people responded to new diseases popping up in epidemic style, normally quarantine, isolation and fear until all those infectious died or were cured. It new that magic often took poorly to non magical forces fighting it. 'After all magic must defeat magic' It thought.

By tracing the magic back from hundreds of the two thousand who carried the disease It saw the magic was being sustained by the 35 who could still actually infect others. It suspected that there deaths would lead to the disease vanishing from the others but it was hard to be sure.

It turned away from the humans and started to make its way once more towards Its current goal. Flying high above china till It could read Asia like a map it made its way southwards ignoring the burning cold that would quickly have killed a thing of flesh or blood. Flying over jungle clogged islands and deep green seas it headed to the last continent where it's goal lay waiting. It was here far away from humans in the middle of a desert created to keep them away that it's goal lay. Thinking about the continuous expansion of the humans it decided Antarctica would be a better place for forbidden items.

As Its eye fell onto Australia where the Book Of Ages lay ; watching and recording, like It, the fate of the world. It spread up in its efforts to reach the book searching for the books location, flying over the bright landscape cast under the red sun he watched as the scenery changed from the beauty of the cost till the monotony of the dessert. Its view went ever closer to the book as it dragged its consciousness into the large cave in which the portal lay.

closing in to the portal it watched as the portal glimmered in a light invisible to man before it.

It tried to force Its view to enter the portal to the book only to be thrown back as soon as it tried to enter with a low rumble from the rock around the portal. It felt not pain from this expulsion as it had no ability to feel pain in this form but a mild sense of a annoyance as it had never before been unable to watch something.

It would need to concentrate into its mortal form to gain access to the book. Gathering Its essence from the area it began to form itself like a cloud, It gathered slowly around the cave to the portal it's form concentrating into a mist to condense into drops of pure It to form from the air and fall on the ground. The drops were a darker red then blood and slowly they flowed together like an ice sculpture melting in reverse to coalesce into a form like an extremely thin and tall human around three metres tall with long arms stretching down towards its knees.

It's legs appeared to be be jointed the wrong way at the knees and it's arms seemed twisted almost like its torso was one backwards with its arms appearing more useful behind its back, its upper limbs were best described as like a bat Skelton with the flesh only covering the bones leaving only a twisted impression of wings being missing.

Its face was its most unique feature with it having no nose and no hair only jet black eyes perched high on its head marked the front of its face whilst there were holes in the side of its face where its ears should be and on the back of its head Its skull was shaped into 5 ridges forming at a central point at the top rear of its skull. The shape of the skull was weirdly reminiscent of a flower bud before it bloomed.

Looking round with its eyes caused it to be stunned by the brightness of the day, its previous form not having to rely on biological weaknesses, it beat a quick retreat into the the cave. It moved by floating slightly of the ground and as it entered the shadow of the cave it reached out with a spidery hand to caress the walls seemingly enjoying the simple touch of the orange/red rocks.

As it drifted closer it heard wind whistling out of the hole in the world that was the portal, this worried it as the portal was meant to be closed to all but life also it worried him as the air was flowing out of the portal as if the pressure was just slightly higher that side of the portal. This was a problem as it meant the book of ages complex was creating air rather than just existing as it was meant too. Twisting its eyelids down to cover most of its orbs it approached the portal leaving only a sliver of its eyes open.

As it got closer to the portal it felt the pressure against it increase like the portal did not want It to enter! Forcing its limbs onto the ground it dragged itself against the increasing wind until it reached out to touch the portal.

Seeing Its hand go through the illusion It barrelled itself through the portal unto the realm be beyond.

whilst the process of traveling through the portal was for humans instantaneous it felt itself stretch as it's vision tunnelled before it and as it tried to move its limbs or see its vision stretched until like in a Star Wars film the world stretched to just as it seemed that it had been tricked it left the portal and felt the ground and air around it whispering across its skin once more.

Only to be once again blinded as the lit levels increased to beyond it tolerance. Reaching quickly it covered it's already closed eyes to further block out the light. After a few seconds it once again removed its hand from its face and opened its eyes a sliver to close them again as quickly, shortly though it could open its eyes enough to see by.

It watched the vision long lost to him as he saw the stone floor paving slabs he was on stretching away into the distance whilst pillars about as thick as a car cast from dark yellow stone rose away eternal. The sky was died red above but turned brighter and more yellow as he looked down from the sky turning almost white at the horizon. Looking around for the pedestal witch held the book he saw that the portal had dumped it so that it was facing away from the book. It was amused by this as never before had the book tried to hide itself.

Stepping around the portal back to the cave it floated over to where the book lay its blue and gold bound hide beautiful to look upon. It stopped as the colours bled into the air around it as the book turned red at Its approach.

'WHY FIGHT ME' it thought to Itself as the book whilst all powerful, having never before tried to restrict anyone from writing in it, was also only putting up a token resistance to its advances anyway. It knew that if the book truly wanted to do something it would be unable to stop the book, the books only current restrictions to what it could do were ones that It had managed to impose upon the book.

Approaching the pedestal it saw the massive book flip to where a number of pages had been ripped out. It seemed a tragedy to It even now that such a thing had been done to the book which kept record over all that happened.

'DO NOT WORRY, I AM NOT HERE TO TAKE MORE PAGES FROM YOU' thought It.

In response to its thoughts the book flipped to a new page as if understanding It meant The truth. The words that appeared on the page where painful for it to look upon and it quickly looked away reminded of things that it no longer wanted to remember.

As It stood over the book it heard the skittering of pens and pencils against parchment coming from within its pages. It also heard that worrying noise inside of its own chest as it heard the noise of words being written. Knowing that to take out its own parchment here would mean it would be absorbed by the book and once more he would be tied to this world, yet when ever new words were added there they foretold of great things. It doubted what to do until it saw the book trying to snap shut and grabbing the pages to keep them open It decided that enough was enough.

Looking for the pen he was enraged by the fact that the brush of eternity was gone from its resting place beside the book, this was untold of in history. Reaching out for one of its fingers it crushed its own finger end until it caused it to slowly leak darkest red blood.

Reaching out with shattered finger towards the book It wrote.

...,,,,...

A strongly muscled man stood in the front of a burning skyscraper, the most impressive in the city, watching as the flames reached through the floors. He imagined that he could here screaming and bullets but he knew there were no bullets, he had waited for their guns to fall silent before striding out to watch his last major obstacle burn, and as for the screams the fire and the noise from the city should stop him hearing any but still he thought they must be there somewhere. As he watched smoke cover the building and the glass shatter under the heat he wondered if the building would collapse or simple burn itself out.

Justivias had completely changed over the last few months turning from a bland yes man into a bold figure, his skin was losing its wrinkles and he looked like a thirty year old instead of someone approaching 50. The transformation was so distinct that he made a conscious effort to dress like he had used to so he would look more like he had before. He had found his paunch to retreat and his muscles had grown not freakishly large but as fat had run away he had gained a lovingly toned body.

He remembered back to when he had served as the kremlin appointed representative of the caucus regions he had been proud to represent his people. The speeches he had made explaining how forgiving the Russians were for them to appoint a man of his ethnicity to such a high standing, he smeared at his own past as he realised he had been put in charge as a weak poster-boy to showcase there new equality. His people had realised it too as they had turned against him, for too long he had put down his own for the benefit of Russians. He had 'been there slave in all that mattered' he thought.

He had felt his mind grow over the last few months and whilst it had frightened him more than his bodily transformation he felt so sharp now. Other people now seemed lesser men to him to be manipulated by words of support and comfort and forced to his banner by constantly reminding them of the fate that would await them if they faltered now, Russia was not a forgiving country and so he had pushed his men onwards and made it so they were no longer fighting just for there independence but for power over the entire southern Russian area. He knew how to push men and he had made the locals of areas he conquered just as loyal/ or as damned as his own men, the locals had the most to lose as he used them for the most unforgivable actions or they were killed. You would be surprised what a loyalty to a cause was built from offering death of them and their families or killing a few fellow prisoners on camera to prove there loyalty. The Russians themselves knew exactly who betrayed there nation as he had sent videos of the murders by those turncoats to further shackle them to his cause.

As he went round congratulating his men for a fight well won, he called each one by name and a few by nicknames. Than he saw to it that the collection of prisoners began immediately, smiling to himself, he saw to it they advanced there missile defence systems further to take advantage of the cities skyline. Making his way back to his jeep he made sure to write down a few notes for his next speech before entering the car and watching the four other identical versions of it split up and go their separate ways. Whilst he was no longer afraid of fighting with his men to build up his reputation he was most aware that he was likely to suffer from a assassins bullet or a road bomb if he was not careful.

He would need to speak to his men soon or they would begin to lose hope, there was just something about him that made people trust him now. He began to think about how to use the new prisoners, numbers where too high to feed for long and if by some accident a Large number of them should be found by the Russians unable to use their arms due to cut tendons they would only serve to reduce the resources of the enemy.

As his jeep sped away south wards to the relative safety of there anti missile net he thanked the Americans yet again in his head for there continued supply, without which he knew his men would have been bombed into oblivion by now. At least he assumed it was the Americans as the kit came with English on the parts with poor Russian translations on there use.

As he reached 20 km from the frontline he let himself relax and had his driver put on his tunes,

"everybody wants to rule the world" he sung out, as always as that lyric caught him as funny, after all even he knew that the hole world was out of his grasp, maybe in a decade or two but not likely he thought.

And so it was that he did not care as in the dying light of the day his car went into a thick fog. Slowing down so as not to crash with the lowered visibility the driver was only shocked as the fog poured into the car and by then it was to late for Justivias.

...

Chunhua's day ,whilst a terror in itself from her horrible problem of herself and her son, was beautiful as the sun rose over the mountains that surrounded her village the rays caught the bright green of the hills and the the world burst into bird song as the village rose to life.

It was beautiful but she knew it was artificial as this area had been put aside for preservation and so every year thousands of raised birds were released around there village, that was when they had there feast days nowadays as the birds would come to sit humans expecting to be fed only to be eaten in return.

The nature of there village also meant that a number of modern necessities weren't allowed as the government tried to keep them a century in the past as example of old sustainability. Every time they tried to get electricity lines in they were simply refused and there solar panels had to be removed when tours came by.

She had hidden in her second floor flat for the last few days hoping that her skin would settle down if she let but it was only getting worse and her poor son.

She needed to leave her house to go see the doctor at the small clinic that was run on the other side of the village, so leaving her house at dawn dressed to cover every inch of bare skin with a pair of her husband sunglasses to cover her eyes she had walked with her son covered like her to the clinic. Whilst she got some funny looks a few people said hello as she walked by causing her to panic each time before replying hello back and continuing on.

She managed to make it to the clinic without getting cornered by any curious friends, family or neighbours. And as she entered the safety of the building via the bright red circular doors she sighed in relief to herself before facing her final challenge, her own damn friend the receptionist.

"hi Chunhua, I didn't see your name on the list of people for today what's up?" Said Lin(receptionist)

"Oh nothing much I just have a well a big boil on my leg and I want it lynched " she knew she had to give away enough embarrassing info for Lin to be happy or she would pester her until she found out the truth. Lin was her own go to source on local news and if she found out about something sooner or latter everyone would.

" what's with use glasses and hat ?" Lin countered

"Listen Lin I would love to talk but I am in a rush today is the doctor alone" she said as she strolled towards his room.

"Well yes but it will have to be quick he has a appointment in a half hour" replied Lin her curiosity not at al sated.

"Good enough" muttered Chunhua as she walked into the doctors room.

As she entered she made sure to bolt the door behind her, not putting it past Lin to stroll in with a necessary note for something or other to get a look at her. In fact she thought this needed extra safety so she dragged a desk slightly across to partly cover the door.

seeing the doctor jump from his chair at her sudden and noisy appearance into his room he said "I am not used to women locking me in my own room, what! Is! the matter! with you! " His voice rose towards the end as he seemed annoyed with her.

as she dropped her mask and removed her glasses and scarf her reply to his harsh tone anger, the world had picked on her enough "here look at my face isn't this reason enough to want just a little privacy" her voice rose to a shout at the end.

"oh my god" said the stunned doctor as he sunk into his chair.

"its not that bad my skins only greenish" said Chunhua as she realised she might of been a bit hasty in revealing the extent of her problem, it had looked worse to her too until she had time to calm down.

As the doctor sat in his chair he waited for a few seconds before indicating for her to take a seat next to him. Reaching out he put a reassuring hand on hers, though she noticed he seemed to hesitate before putting his gloved hand on down.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but you're not the first one to walk into my office like that" he said.

"And I want to reassure you that the problem you are facing appears to be in no way deadly or harmful,,,,yet." He said mumbling the last bit

Chunhua took in what he said and felt so relieved that her skin problem was understood and curable "great how long for it to clear up, i have been so worried about this problem"she asked.

"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but you are only the second person to come into my office like this" he waited for her to get the idea" your the second person in the world to have this disease!" He exclaimed.

"no that can't be, I can't have a new disease or how will you cure it?" She she muttered depressed.

Noticing her son he said "does the boy have the same symptoms as you?" He asked.

"no" she replied "he's worse" at the first comment the doctor had looked happier but at the second he once more turned sombre.

"I have to see you two properly, I am sorry but I can no longer just put this down to a skin rash, ... I probably need to report this to the local authorities of health" he said.

startled Chunhua tried to get him to stop "I am fine it's just a skin disease I just need some medicine to get well, there's no need to make a big deal of this!"

"look ok I know your worried but I really must with your son there a re three people with this and I can't put this off" he reached over towards his phone only for it to be grabbed from his Hand by Chunhua.

" if this gets out I will be shunned in the village " she screamed "CRACK" went the casing of the phone as it was crushed in her hand exploding into a dozen black plastic shards to fall on the ground.

a scream from the doctor followed this as she noticed a sliver of plastic had shot into the doctors grey trousers near the top of his left leg and now as she watched she saw drops of blood run along the plastic to fall onto the ground.

"oh my god I am so sorry " Chunhua begged reaching for his leg to help him.

"don't touch my skin" he screamed as she got close. "Who knows if your deadly!" "Nurse!, Come quickly I am bleeding!" He screeched.

"I am sorry" Chunhua shouted as she grabbed her son and put on her hat and scarf before turning to the door before pushing the table aside, pulling the door open so quickly the area around the lock splintered and broke she ran out into the main entrance which had become dark as the light outside was smothered by a thick fog.

thanking god for at least stopping anyone seeing her, she ran out into the thickening fog.


	2. Chapter 2 jades day, start here

I have updated this chapter so many times I am putting in a counter... This is update 8

...,,,,...,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,,

They had got the call from Section Thirteen stating that the sheep talisman had been located on a small island in Polynesia and that the dark hand had been spotted and was already on there way there. The plan was to fly them in with a low approach to use a parachute drop and then grab the talisman.

With no time to waste jackie had bundled himself onto a jet and rushed over the island. The plane and it's contrails were the only sign of anything in a sky over wise completely empty and beautifully blue and cloudless. As jackie was putting on his parachute he was passed his helmet when he heard the words "you don't want to forget this" by jade.

"Thank you jade" he said politely, turning to face her "whahh jade why are you here I told you stay with uncle" he shouted.

"There was no way I was going to let the dark hand take a talisman without me being here" jade said. 'And besides it's been weeks since I last got to do some butt whooping' she thought to herself.

As jackie noticed she was putting on the same orange jumpsuit as himself he quickly walked her to the front of the plane and gave her to the co pilot and said "make sure you watch her whilst I jump, I don't want her in this fight."

"Don't worry sir, I am sure I can handle a 13 year old girl." He said confidently

"Right." Said jackie doubtfully.

As they flew over the empty sea a bright jewel of green was spotted coming towards them place was too small for any form of town or inhabitants not even a kilometre across and less than 400 m wide, On the island jackie noticed a temple on the only hill witch formed the centre of the land mass. Flying over it jackie opened the door of the plane and stared out as his face was shaped by the wind like dough, pulling his lips back to reveal his teeth.

"Three ,,,, two ,,, one." Counted Jackie as he prepared to jump.

Just as he let go of the plane he noticed jade running out the plane door and he tried to grab her he fell from the aircraft with a scream of "Jade" on his lips.

As he fell he pulled in his arms to catch up to her having the wind shriek past his head whilst doing so, his face was whipped into ridges like a puddle and his eyes cried tears due to the acceleration.

Catching up to jade he grabbed her sending her spinning downwards with a "whahh" as she was hit in her back by Jackie. Turning her over in midair so he was below her, Jackie pulled her parachute and said "stay away from the fight." As she drifted above him, slowly in her parachute, Jackie heard her say "not fair" as he rushed towards to temple. Jackie smiled as at least jade would be out of the way, 'probably not for long' he thought to himself letting the smile slip of his face.

Seeing the dark hand already at the temple he aimed himself towards Haak Foo and just before hitting him ripped at his parachute cord causing him to slow a lot before crushing Haak Foo under his fall. He heard "monkey crushed by falling tree" as Haak Foo went down.

"Sorry" said Jackie as he looked around as his parachute settle over him and Haak Foo he struggled to get out from under his parachute the enforcers closed in around him and Ratso grabbed the man wrapped under the chute.

"Got you now chan!" said Finn as he prepared to take out some anger issues. Only to have the parachute ripped apart by Haak Foo.

"But if your there where's chan?" said Ratso in his slow voice.

Jade watched from above as here uncle jackie climbed up towards the tip of the temple. She watched Haak Foo noticed her uncle and jumped onto the edge of the temple roof running towards jackie. Steering herself towards the top of the temple she drifted downwards.

As Haak Foo reached jackie he jumped into the air and said "spinning corkscrew" as he kicked her uncle in the middle of his back, jackie was pushed along the roof causing dust and tiles to fly up from where his feet skidded along the roof.

Doing a handstand jackie flipped his body upwards, twisting in the air, spinning around to face Haak Foo with a cry of "ow!"

Haak ran towards jackie with the cry "jack hammer breaks stone" before attacking jackie with his fists which jackie quickly dodged away from. jackie seemed to fall onto his back only to spin on the roof to knock Haak foo down with a a low kick sweeping him off his feet and causing him to fall towards the edge of the roof.

Haak foo managed to slow his fall down just before he fell of the roof and as jackie turned to finish him off with a kick to his head he was taken by surprise as Chow swung at him with electric sword cutting deeply into the floor as he did so.

"Ahh it's not nice to fight with knifes" said jackie, rolling through Chows legs to kick him in his back, he knocked Chow into Haak foo causing him to once more lose his balance.

"then stop fighting" said Finn as he stabbed at jackie with his sword. As the sword arm went forward jackie grabbed it and pulled causing Finn to fall forwards screaming out as he did so.

As Finns head hit the roof jackie heard a loud thump and said "bad fall".

Turning to the final enforcer Chow he was surprised that he could not see him and said "now is not the time to be playing hide and seek Chow!"

"Who's hiding" said chow from up on the temples second roof as he climbed higher to where the talisman lay at the buildings peak.

As jackie couched down to jump up towards Chow he was grabbed via one leg by Haak foo as he leaped causing him to lose his balance and a fall arms windmilling back onto the roof.

"You are not going anywhere Chan," said Haak foo venomously as he brought up a foot to stamp jackie under his boot. "Boot crushes snail" he shouted bringing his foot down onto jackie, who whilst trying to roll away still had his left hand crushed underneath.

"Ooooow, Ooooow, Ooooow" cried jackie as he pulled his hand up from under Haak's boot only to wave it about and blow on it.

As jackie tried to fight with his left hand every time he struck Haak or Finn and Ratso he would would shout out "ow!" as he did so. As such as Chow climbed he was surround by cries of jackie going ow!.

"Music to my ears" said chow as having reached the top of the 3 storied temple he advanced to the central 2 m long pole on top of which lay the talisman.

Just as Chow reached out to grabb the talisman he heard "Aiyah!" Shouted out by jade as she swung towards him whilst still falling via parachute.

Moving to the left a step, Chow turned to watch as jade shot past him parachute and all as she missed him and kept falling towards the ground. In triumph he grabbed the talisman and stared down to where jackie was still fighting.

jumping down the edge of the roof towards chan chow laughed as he went down saying"what are you going to do now chan?"

"No" cried jackie as he saw that Chow had gotten the talisman, turning towards where Chow was advancing he was caught by Haak Foo grabbing one arm whilst Ratso grabbed his other side.

Chow reached to just in front of Jackie levelling the talisman to point at Jackie's face "let's see you get out of this one Chan"

"Fire talisman!" He shouted as the talisman started to glow in his hand. Finn and Ratso quickly stepped away from jackie who was left facing the glowing palm of chow.

"no" shouted jade as she watched this happening from were she had pulled herself out from under her parachute.

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...

Jade woke up from her dream, her shout of no echoing around the dark room as a ghostly reminder of what she had just seen. Panting for a second she felt her duvet covers and saw the lights in the kitchen and quickly settled down as she realised she was safe in her room.

It had seemed so real at the time but she now thought about the lack of clear memories she easily recognised it as a dream. Still in bed she stretched like a cat, throwing her arms above her head before thinking about the dream

"I don't normally have mondo weird dreams like that" jade said to herself as she got ready to leave the warmth of her blankets. It wasn't weird for jade to have dreams where she fought bad guys but she hadn't gotten to do anything in her dream.

All the talismans where locked up in the base, the dark hand was gone, Shendu was gone, so were the shadowkhan, dalon Wong was powerless and there was no evil to fight. Jade thought about how boring it was without anyone to fight or to even challenge and jackie was even working at the museum most days now as he switched between train section 13 agents in martial arts and " relaxing" at his boring job. She hadn't even gotten to use a talisman in weeks and not had a fight in months. No wonder she thought that she was dreaming about more exciting times.

jade had tried to follow jackie on a Saturday when he was called into work and it had cost her seventeen dollars to follow him to a boring convention on excavation of ceramic poetry where the highlight had been that there were three different demonstrations lasting more than a hour each on how to remove and dig up the dirt from fake old plates. Jade hadn't bothered to keep herself hidden for the way back and jackie had been annoyingly happy showing her how to check soil acidity for proof of pottery.

It had been soooooo boring!.

At least she was still living in section 13 unlike the last time evil had dulled down and they had gone back to uncles. She had managed to get captain Black to let her stay by giving him constant reminders of how many times they had been targeted outside of section 13 and that if evil attacked it would be a good idea to have jackie there to kick its butt. Plus she thought that no matter how much he complained about her sneaking around his security he liked her and also her insane sneak abilities had helped him to upgrade a number of security flaws.

As she got dressed she decided that today she felt like a blue long sleaved top with dark green trousers. As she got ready to go she checked the kitchen and found that jackie had already gone and that there would be no training this morning. She wasn't really surprised with that as he was training her by herself less without the threat of evil looming over them, most of her training was now with the section thirteen agents.

It had been a while since she had eaten with jackie and she had cereal before leaving section thirteen via the stairs. On the way out she visited keplers workshop to see if he was working on anything but he wasn't there and walking to school any later than now would make her late.

As she walked to school her thoughts went back to her dream remembering how awesome it had been to fight the dark hand again. Though she was annoyed how even in her own dream she had been so focused on jackie beating them rather than herself. " I can do everything that jackie can' jade thought to herself.

Breaking into a run; after looking at her marvin moose watch; just to pretend she was being chased by the dark hand she ran most of the way to school. She figured that she would make it even if she didn't run she was just bored with how uneventful the entire morning had been.

...

Jade got into school with plenty of time to spare, 'at least I am still kick ass fast at running' she congratulated herself as she breathed heavily, 'but it's still tiring.' As Jade ran up the steps of the school she skidded to a halt just in front of the doors to for the entrance before tapping the building and then bending over to suck in air.

She walked to her classroom and collapsed onto her desk only to see that miss Hartman wasn't in the room yet meaning she had more than 5 minutes to the start of class. bored she starting scribbling out drawings of the talismans onto the desk in order of ones she would want the most.

Choosing the least wanted ones was easiest as she was only choosing between the tiger and the sheep and so the tiger went last. The tiger tended to make situations actively worse when used whilst the sheep could at least be used for scouting.

Choosing the order for the other talismans was harder but by the time miss Hartman was in the room she had decided that it went Rooster, ox, rabbit, snake, monkey, dragon/pig, rat, dog, horse, sheep and finally tiger. She still wasn't sure about the top talismans they were all pretty good apart from the sheep and tiger. Both of witch could come back to damage you more than if you didn't use them as jade remembered evil jackie and her body getting controlled by Shendu.

As the lesson started about climate change and the shifting of the Sahara ever southwards her thoughts drifted towards her dream once more as she wondered how jackie and herself were meant to have gotten off the island as they had gotten to it via plane. She decided the that ether they were going to steal the dark hands boat or else they had to chase off the bad guys and wait for section 13 to come to there rescue with a boat. Both of these options annoyed her as they spoke of poor planing but she supposed it was more important to simply stop the dark hand getting the talismans then anything else and it was only a dream.

As these thoughts were going through her head she realised that her name was being called out by the teacher, jerking up in her seat she said "yes"

"Jade answer the question" said miss Hartman in a weary tone knowing full well that jade had been ignoring her.

"Ur ... What question was that miss Hartman" answered jade.

" sigh... What is the area below the Sahara desert that is under desertification risk ?" Said miss Hartman repeating the question.

"the Sandwell ?" Said jade Fairly confidently as that was the word she was sure that someone had just whispered across the classroom.

"No it's the Sahel" "try to listen in class please." Miss Hartman droned before turning back to the board whilst the rest of the class tittered at jades mistake and her once again embarrassment.

slumping down into her chair, Jades cheeks flashing slightly red as everyone in the classroom laughed at her.

...

As lunch began jade sat down next to Drew with the immediate statement of "it's not fair I watched after she caught me daydreaming and she didn't call out on anyone else who wasn't paying attention in the stupid geography lesson."

"i tried to give you the answer" said drew " it's the Sandwell" he said confidently "you owe me for that help."

"It's the Sahel, you got the answer wrong buttface" she shouted at him.

"did I really?" Said Drew innocently, he knew it was something like that but he hadn't been sure.

"anyway why is she picking on me instead of idiots like you" she argued.

"It's coz your always doing it jade, always on the lookout for ninjas and Sumos, you get caught like that at least once a day" Drew explained to jade.

"Stop making stuff up and people would believe you and miss Hartman would probably watch you less" he stated as he gave jade his helpful advice.

"I don't make anything up and beside you agree she really is being unfair and picking on me" argued jade.

"Uh huh, but you think you have fought ninjas ?" Drew replied

"yes" said jade " I even had a dream about fighting the dark hand last night"

"you see you even admit it's not real" drew stated as if the fact she dreamed about fighting villains was proof they where fake.

"It's not fake" shouted jade.

"Yeah whatever" said drew turning to talk to someone not a crazy liar.

...,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

walking back from school to uncles shop was so boring, the only thing that had happened at school that she cared about was that she had gotten a butt load of homework and she only cared about that because it was a pain to do.

As Jade walked into uncles shop the door's bell ringing as she pushed the it open she was delighted to hear uncles shriek of "jade come quick there is trouble"

"What is it uncle?" she said as she ran towards his voice "is it dark magic" she shouted as she ran moving into the room in a defensive position ready for a attack from any direction. She felt her blood flowing as she prepared for any threat

"No I have spilt tea all over the floor go get a mop and clean this mess" he intoned.

"That's your trouble" jade wanted to scream.

"Yes... Go on now, tidy it up." Said uncle " I am sure I have seen bugs since you started to eat your food here."

As she mopped up and helped uncle by manning the counter she thought 'dear god I hope that something happens soon I am so bored.'

...

As jade woke in section 13 she knew that something was wrong by the DEAFENING alarms which were ringing around them and jackie's scream of "Now what!" going into the room.

jade was dressed in supper moose slippers with a blue T-shirt and blue pyjama bottoms, her hair was a mess with it beings spiked in near every direction. Brushing it aside she stared around the room as the lights automatically came on as part of the alarm system.

jumping out from the top of her bunk bed with a "hiya" as she landed jade was happy that something was finally happening, she ran towards the door swinging her arms overly enthusiastically as she ran.

"Vreeeeeeeeeeew ,,,, vreeeeeeeeeeeew,,,, vreeeeeeeeeeew" went the alarm, the room flashing red as it finished each noise to further stress that something bad was happening.

As she reached the door jade was grabbed by her shoulders by Jackie as he stopped her from running into combat. Jackie stared out the door, looking out to see if he could spot what was happening, the base was noisy with the alarms going off but he couldn't see any sign of intruders. Seeing armed agents run past the door he pulled his head back into the room. 'This can't be good' thought jackie as he remembered what happened when ever section 13 was in a emergency.

'let's see' thought jade as she tried to remember what this alarm was ' a klaxon is when section thirteen is needed some where in the world to stop a evil attack, a high whistle was for when the base was under attack and vreeeeew was for when...

"The talismans" she and jackie both cried out at the same time. Turning towards jackie she saw he was in black pyjama bottoms with a white sleeveless top. Looking at jackie, Jade thought he seemed nervous so she decided it was best to get to the talismans as quickly as possible so she could help him with some awesome magic power.

"let's go get em Jackinator" she shouted as she pumped her arm and turned to the door.

Jackie reached out for Jade as she tried to run past him towards the door easily grabbing her, he quickly threw her back onto the bed and said "don't follow me" as he sprinted out the door. Jackie stopped when he was outside the room, ran back to the door and locked it with his key before sprinting off to the sound of the conflict.

As jade lay on the bed waiting for jackie to run off to deal with whatever was happening she began to work out how she could help jackie, her mind twisting into her normally wierd view as she looked at the statement from different angles.

"He said to not follow him, so I just need to go a different way" thought jade. Jades eyes turned to the air vents above her room, she knew the vents better than anybody due to them being her favourite secret way around the place and she knew she could get to the vault from here.

Bouncing on her bed she quickly reached up to the vent panel and removed it, bouncing once more she jumped up and put her arms inside the panel before pulling herself up with a noise of umpth for her efforts.

Quickly pulling herself hand over hand Jade crawled through the vents towards the vault.

whilst Jade was out of the action Jackie was running towards the vault , he spurred himself on as he heard the sound of gunshots. As he approached the noise he saw section 13 men hiding behind metal crates and barriers as they took aim into a rolling mist which seemed to up against the vault door.

Captain Black was crouching behind a barrel with another agent beside him, as normal for when jackie saw captain black he was wearing a black leather long-coat with his grey trousers and brown jumper, jackie wondered how he had gotten dressed so quickly or did he sleep in those clothes?.

seeing Jackie running towards Black waved him over" Jackie it's good to see you, we keep firing into this damn cloud but our shots don't seem to be doing anything, every now and then though we do here a light scream" , "it doesn't seem to want to attack us but when my men got near the mist seemed to form arms and tossed them away" explained captain Black.

"got it" said Jackie as he ran towards the mist. His feet were cold against the cold steel of the walkway and he wasn't even properly dressed but he attacked the weird monster with the normal cry on his lips as he ran into combat.

As Jackie ran along the creature seemed to know twice him and he saw the mist form two arms, as it solidified a few meters of the itself , that started to come towards him. As the arms formed he noticed a black floating orb appear as well floating about 3 metres off the ground.

The arms rolled towards him through the air he dodged under the left ones attack as it narrowly went above his head jumping over the slash the right arm he quickly did a high kick breaking through the arm only to watch in terror as it reformed.

Jackie realised that his attacks were having no affect and jumping high into the air he grabbed at the black orb only to feel it like the arms slip between his fingers. As he fell to the floor thinking his attack had done no good he noticed that the creature was shrieking as a noise came from somewhere deeper in the cloud.

caught from behind he received a blow from a flailing arm as the creature struck out blindly in the few seconds it took the eye to reform.

after a few more attacks and dodges it was all it took to proving in Jackie's mind that he was having no effect on the creature. Turning to captain Black he shouted "I can't seem to stop it!" As he stepped away from the cloud arms of the creature.

Watching as the arms disappeared into mist as jackie backed away from the creature, the pounding on the vault door increased in tempo again. Knowing that there guns and jackie were having little effect Black got creative.

Captain Black shouted out to one of his men "go get a flamethrower off Kepler"

After watching the man run away down the stairs towards the science department, captain black turned to Jackie "I need you to keep you occupied so It can't break into the vault" Said black.

"okay but I am not sure if i am even distracting that thing" jackie replied thinking how his previous attacks had failed to cause any damage.

"just do your best my freind, that's all I can ask of anyone." Said Black

Jackie ran towards the creature, punching it quickly he jumped using its own arms as steps to gain height to do a diving kick into the creatures main misty body, only to find like the trampoline he was bounced back towards captain Black, who he was knocked into and they found themselves being flung over the railing of the walkway.

grabbing captain Black's leg with one arm and grabbing the railing with the other Jackie managed to stop themselves falling over the edge, throwing captain Black back over the railing. Jackie using both hands grabbed onto the railing and used it to push yourself away from the walkway onto a stack of equipment that was in the main area of sec 13 landing safely.

Jackie dived away from the stack of equipment for the floor of section 13, rolling as he landed to keep as much speed as possible, he straitened up and sprinted towards Kepplers lab where he saw one of captain blacks men the one he had sent earlier returning towards the fight with a flamethrower, grabbing it off the man with a "I will return this, thank you" he threw the weapon over his back and ran back into the main area of the base and ran onto a pile of equipment using the rising piles like giant stairs as he jumped higher up the stacks of equipment.

Jackie reached a stack parallel to the walkway and running along its top, the flamethrower strapped to his back, he jumped off the stack,grabbing the edge of the walkway as he fell towards it. Dangling from the edge he gave a shout of as he breathed out upon which he pulled himself upwards spinning in the air to land with his feet on the railing only to turn towards captain Black Who's mouth was slightly agape.

"what!" said Jackie "you've seen me do stuff like that before haven't you!" He said in his worried tone of voice.

"nevermind" said Captain Black "pass me the flamethrower" 'and remind me never to challenge you to any form of human strength or agility' Black added to himself.

Jackie removed the flamethrower from his person, passing it to Black Who after checking the Nozzle and the Safety turned It towards the Mist. "Last chance or you burn!" Said black aiming at the centre of the mist. Unsurprisingly there was no response.

squeezing the trigger a huge ball of flame squirted into the creature which started to expand like steam before evaporating away as it was washed in flame. The Mist sent of a high pitched scream with such noise that all but captain Black clap their hands over there in ears. Black continued to squirt of flame into the creature while slowly walking forward.

The creature whilst racked under flame, retreated towards the door, gathering itself together until it was only a few meters across and completely buried under the flame thrower.

As black began to think that the creature was down for the count, it burst upwards out of the range of his flame thrower, trailing flames and smoke as it went into the air like a miniature meteor.

Once high above the room the Mist stopped and began to spin around in the air. The Thing soon took on a Jupiter like essence as the flames were pushed into a ring orbiting the central ball of Mist.

Forming like a tornado in the air the cloud twisted till its point was facing the vault door, then charging towards it as fast as the eye could see it quickly stuck into the door with its point and like a nail being struck by a hammer it created a small foot wide hole in the door and then sucked itself through the hole it had made in the door.

"bad day, bad day, bad day" said jackie as he stared at the creature gaining access to the talismans.

Captain Black ran forward screaming to his men "get that vault door open now and get some more flamethrowers, we know they can hurt it!"

as Black ran towards the access panel for the volt he keyed into it a half dozen numbers before stepping backwards and aiming his flamethrower towards the centre of the vault waiting for the two massive slabs of iron to split open.

...,,,...,,,...,,,,...,,,

"thump","thump","thump,, aaaah, smash" went a noise unheard by all the agents due to their current attentions being on the intruder.

"stupid feet" said jade annoyed that she had slipped down one of the air vents dropping her into the lower lever that she needed to be on but causing a racket in the process. She was out of practice slipping though the vents and it was showing as she advanced noisily.

As jade crawled through the vents she had to remind herself weather it was a left or right turn she needed to take to get to the vault. The fact that she was nearly lost did not amuse her as all the vents looked the same, just silver metal shineing back at her dully from the light reflected by the torch that she held in her mouth.

As she came up to a barred section of the vents she reached for the 3rd bar, the one furthest right and pushing it upwards then with a sharp tug to the right, she could then remove the bar on the left and slip through that gap in the bars. Putting in incredibly obvious bars into the vent system had been a safety tip jade had given captain black. Kepler had devised the current system to still alow section 13 agents and jade through the vents with afew clever tricks while stopping potential villains.

she had also made it so that all the tunnels out of the vault via vents required at lease a 4 digit combination to get out, she had found it so annoying how even the enforcers (Finn, Ratso and chow) had managed to get around section 13 that way.

slipping through the bars she heard gun shots coming from outside of the vent. Speeding up with a worried look on her face she crawled next to the final barrier into the vault, a 6 meter drop to the floor of the talisman vault.

as she had crawled through the vaults she had heard a constant drumming boom from the door of the vault which seemed to be being pounded by something.

'i need to hurry before they can get in, but I wonder what there using to attack the door like that, are they using a battering ram' jade thought as the loud noises from outside the vault door continued rhythmically.

Jade stared at the ground visible beneath her and slowly reached for a rapper for a toffee from her pocket dropped it through the hole in the bent only to gasp as she saw how it was vaporised by the laser system as soon as it touched the floor. The defence system was still online then, it never had seemed a problem for anyone before, how annoying that the first person to be troubled by the vault defences was someone trying to stop criminals getting the talismans. This would make the job off getting the talismans a tad riskier but her plan remained the same.

"okay" said jade as she psyched herself up to prepare for the drop onto the central talisman display, which was the only part of the room where if you stood on you would not be attacked by the lasers. Whilst the talismans where stored in a unique pillar format stuck to the edges inviting thieves to stroll across the room, they served the purpose of being easily acceptable to anyone with the right acces but as a final greedy trap for thieves. The pillar was about 2.5 metres tall and offered a 50 cm diameter flat surface at the top for her to try to land on

Jade got out of the vent and lowered herself by her hands until she was dangling and she saw she still had about 2 metres to fall before her feet would touch the top of the talisman display.

" I hope this goes well" she said to herself worried, Jade thought that she 'normally had much more time and equipment to plan taking a talisman.'

'Maybe I should go get a rope" jade thought to herself, she knew it was to late as she was already starting to feel tired from hanging from the vents.

The drumming on the door picked up its pace as if in anticipation of its prey being moved out of its reach. This steeled jades mind as she decided the best way to help jackie was to get out there with the talismans and kick some evil butt.

Hanging from the vent she counted down "three, two, one" and she dropped, falling straight towards the top of the talismans, Jade went down with a high "aaaah!" screaming as she fell.

As her feet landed on the top of the pillar for the talismans and her legs bent like a frog, she tried to slow her descent to a stop to keep herself from falling off the pillar. Her left foot slipped over the edge of the pillar and jade fell forward grabbing with her arms to keep herself from falling onto the floor. Scrambling with her legs she tried to push herself onto the pillars top to stand only to feel her foot catch something and hear the lasers fire. The noise caused her to jump and she started to lean to far forwards slowly toppling over the edge of the pillar.

Quickly jade reached towards the talismans hoping to get one that would help her survive the lasers blast hoping to get the horse or dog talismans.

She saw that her left hand had gotten the sheep talsiman and she screamed as fell, closing her eyes

Hitting the floor she waited for the searing pain but when it didn't come she opened her eyes. 'Thank god I am floating I must have gotten the rooster" jade thought as she floated herself upwards to retrieve the other talismans grabbing and stuffing them into her pj pockets.

A wind suddenly exploded into the room causing jades ears to pop and her eyes to feel weird as she was blown against the wall of the vault.

Seeing that she had gotten all but the tiger talisman she fled upwards towards the air vent in the ceiling. As smoke poured into the room she wondered if they were trying to gas her into passing out.

"Na nah naa" she shouted as she fled into the vents. Flying through the vent she thought 'job well done, no villains going to get power to escape using he tiger talisman'.

Suddenly the vent In front of her crumbled up towards the ceiling crumpled metal close off her way forwards. Using the crumpled metal as a spring board she used it to turn around and headed to leave out the other way.

As she was flying she thought ' maybe telling them I was in the room was a mistake. As she flew back over the hole in the vent she saw the room had completely filled with smoke and so she took in a huge breath before reaching for the Dog talisman.

As she reached the edge of the vault vent it once more crumbled upwards causing her to be trapped in the room.

"That's fine with me" she shouted as she flew back into the room "prepare for some serious whoop ass!".

Diving into the smoky room jade turned to look around for any form of attacker, sticking her hands in her pockets she touched the pig talisman causing her eyes to glow as she searched the room using her now infrared-vision eyes.

"Where are you" jade whispered as she looked about for her opponents.

Suddenly the mist thickened around her forming dark grey ropes to cocoon her. Jade screamed and had her eyes flash out heat beams using the pig talisman but the cocoon just closed around her tighter, until she could no longer even breath. Her eyes slowly went dark from the lack of air whilst she tried to burn off the webs as soon as she blinked her face was covered by a mask of smoke sticking her eyelids together keeping them closed.

As the mask covered her face to stop the heat beams the cocoon slower end her entirely and the last thing she heard was a roaring of a dragon and her face feeling so warm.

...

As the vault door opened Black saw the dark cloud concentrating itself into one spot and taking aim with the flamethrower said " any one for a marshmallow" as he let off a jet of flame to cover the cloud.

As the cloud screamed and shook about the room black continued to bath it with fire until it burnt away so that only the black eyes and a weird. central burning cloud remained about the size of a person.

As he watched the eyes fade he saw the central object collapse into a mass of black flames and ash.

Striding forward, the floor lasers disarmed when the vault was opened by his code. he turned around to face his men" And that is how you take down a cloud demon!" He shouted to them as they broke into cheers and clapping.

As jackie walked into the vault his hopes fell for a true victory as he noticed that every talisman was gone from the display, every single one. Turning towards the pile of ash he poked it after hovering his hand above it and finding no heat. As he rooted around in the pile of ash he felt something hard and pulling out of the pile his nieces charred super moose slipper, his voice broke as he said "Jade"

"What was that jackie ?" said black.

So I want to explain how the teleport happens.

...

Jade awoke to her left side of her body feeling like it was on fire, screaming out in pain and surprise she tried to turn to look at the burning only to realise that she couldn't see. Something was wrapped around her whole body leaving her unable to move much or see but still she felt a immense pain along her left side.. Her hands already strapped to her sides by whatever had her court she pushed her fingers into her pockets as she rooted around for the dog or horse talisman so that she could end this pain.

As jade fumbled around in her pockets for the talismans she was relieved that upon wrapping her hands around all of them the burning feeling disappeared but as soon as she let go it returned.

"Argh" screamed jade loudly as the sudden return of the pain made her realise just how painful her skin currently felt. 'Maybe the talismans need a little time for this' she thought as she quickly retouched the talisman.

Having grabbed all the talismans jade concentrated on the stuff around her and used the roosters telekinesis to push the weblike stuff out of her eyes and to open them. jade then used heat beam eyes to set herself free using the combined power of the pig and rooster to burst out of the cocoon she was Inprisoned in.

"Urgh" she said as she stared at the weird, grey web like stuff that was rapped around her body. The hardest part was getting the webs of her arms and legs where she was worried she would hit herself with the heat beam, so she had to try and get it off using her hands witch caused it to then stick to her hands.

after a few seconds of trying to get of the sticking grey fluff that covered her she decided that she had done a good enough job and looked up form her self only to gasp at the world around her.

Looking around she saw that she was in a bubble of yellow light that had managed to fool her into believing she was outside and she was speeding down a red and grey sky with the colours around her spinning round as she flew. The general effector wich was like barbors spiny disk only with the colours yellow and red instead.

Flying to the edge of the barrier she tried to touch it only to be bounced of as if she had touched a electric current bouncing her back to the middle of the ball of light.

"So it's going to be like that" Jade said as she took aim with her eyes to fire a blast at the edge of the yellow sphere. Upon firing the light she had only a second to note it bounce back towards her before before her world flashed white.

It watched as the human struggled to escape as it brought her closer to the portal. Briefly it was concerned by the fact that she had seemed to deliberately injure herself with the pig talismans power before it realised that she had simply tried to burst out of her transport. Checking that the girl was okay it once more advanced towards the portal.

As the colours around it drained into black and white it stopped deciding that this was indeed close enough. Turning towards the girl and the talismans, it watched as it threw them towards a vanishing point in the distance where the black and white met.

'There all yours' It thought as they disappeared into the portal.

Only to hear back "thank you" from the portal, pondering these words it turned away and made its way back to the mortal world.

As the bubble made its way to the vanishing point it glowed more and more until the forms inside could no longer be seen. As they entered the portal, the bubble collapsed disappearing along with those inside.

...

Above North America the bubble appeared as jade and the talismans began to spin around a central point. As they spun faster and faster they began to glow whilst the the golden bubble was destroyed. As the bumble disappeared from view entirely the twelve glowing points of light split apart from each other and sped away each in a separate direction.

As we track jades glowing form over the mountains as it heads west, flying constantly at a speed of 160 km a hour. it is as we see the wind not causing a single hair to whip around or for her skin to be compressed under the pressure we realise that she is protected by some force.

As she flew over country still unconscious she slowly fell towards the earth until over jump city she dived down through the dirt and earth to enter a sealed metal chamber punching her way through the ceiling like it was nothing where suddenly she collapsed the light fading from her.

Coming to for a few seconds jade stared around the room it's grey metal surrounding her in every direction as she heard a high whistling siren go off. " Are we under attack again" she said before fading into unconsciousness once more.

As jade passed out on the cold metal walkway a group of armed men burst into the room shouting "hands down or we will shoot" as they fanned out to surround jades unconscious body on the ground.

"Point your guns low" said there leader a man in a black long coat as he surveyed the room

"Get anti meta squad in here now and I want that girl in the hospital with a armed escort outside and sonic disrupters ready to be thrown if she panics" he shouted to his men.

He stared down at the girl and her burns on the left side of her face and arm where her top was mostly burnt away and her arm was coloured black with soot.

"Johny go buy some small clothes for the meta" he shouted to one of his men who promptly saluted and ran off to leave the base.

Turning to another man he told him "go get the repair guys, I want this hole closed twenty minutes ago" as he stared into the gap left in there ceiling by the girl. 'Though I doubt we could keep her here if she didn't want to be' he thought to himself.

As he saw his men surround the girls form each about 4 metres away from her form as they kept there guns low and their eyes waiting for any sign of movement he congratulated his men on their good performance for a unexpected threat. He graced his men with a rare compliment " good work men, I want a team sent to the surface to fill in what ever hole she made coming in" he said pointing to the girl.

As the medics finally got into the room he watched closely as they moved the girl onto a stretcher before carting her out being followed by his men with there guns held firmly but not overly threatening as they marched out of the room.

Giving a final look to where his men were setting up gun inplacements to surround the temporary hole in the ceiling, he was pleased they had done it before he had had to remind them.

"Well today's going to busy" said captain black as he was left alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3,brief stay in parallel place

Robin stared into the gloomy room that he was standing in before saying out Into the darkness "Come and get it!" Before he started to charge into the dark where a group of people had suddenly started to move alerted by Robins challenge.

Two of the figures ran towards robin, coming straight at him quickly picking up speed until they where coming at him at a fast run. The first one to reach him had its arms grabbed and flipped onto the floor with a puff of air hat accompanied its slam into the ground. The second figure slowed after what had happened to the first and stood almost still as robin quickly charged at it before sweeping out its legs with a low kick that sent it tumbling head first into the ground.

By this point the three other figures had surrounded Robin aware of what he had done to the other two when they had attacked one by one.

"Come on!" Shouted Robin before the three charged at him, arms out like they were trying to grab him. Robin turned to the one closest the door and jump slammed him into the ground before turning to the other two and jumping into the air kicking both at the same time and sending them spinning away for him but both remain upright.

Running to the one on his right Robin hit him with a punch to its head before swinging out his knee into its gut causing the figure to sway and collapse.

The final figure had by this time decided that it was best to make a break for it and was trying to run for the door. If it got there Robin knew that his fight so far would be a loss so he charged after the figure taking int down with a kick to the back of its knees that sent it down to the floor.

"SIMULATION OVER" blared the computer as the mannequins picked themselves up from the various piles he had thrown them in

Robin picked up the 5 practice mannequins putting them into a new position checking that they were firmly attached to there moving platforms before pressing the bottoms on his console which would cause each mannequin to move around the room on its tracks, he wanted to experiment with what would happen if each of them tried to slip past him to get out off the door whilst he was trying to stop the others.

Robin quickly ran around the room causing each mannequin to be thrown or kicked of their trolley as he practiced his throws and kicks on them. Whilst there speed made it hard to catch them in the right position to throw they were still not particularly challenging and robin made a mental note to tell cyborg to see if he could get them to spin with electric Tasers on there arms when he came close. The Tasers he felt would make them a actual challenge of his abilities in combat rather then just throwing practice.

"SIMULATION OVER" blared the computer.

"What!" Said robin as turned around to see that one of the robots he thought was in the far right had somehow managed to slip past him and touch the door. 'Dammit! he was sure he could take them all' he thought.

As he picked up each mannequin again for another round his thoughts were quickly stopped by the alarm going off for the titans to assemble. Running towards the main room he phoned cyborg on his communicator as Cy was in the garage.

"What's the emergency" he shouted down to Cyborg as he kept running to main the room.

Seems someone's been flying where they shouldn't be, we just got a reading of a small UFO flying into the city. It's too small be a plane, too fast to be a glider and it's angle of inclination was too low to be a meteor." Said cyborg. "I am trying to get a satellite coverage to see where it came for but it will be a while." Finished cy.

"So what are panicking for !" said beast boy he appeared out of his room to run next to robin.

"As far as I can tell it stopped flying over the city and I have a small earthquake reading after that," said cy.

"He means it's crashed" said robin after beast boy seemed to not understand the reply.

As robin and beast boy entered the main room they saw that Raven and Starfire were already there and had been watching there conversation on the TV.

"It crashed somewhere in the north city area" said cyborg on the TV.

"Let's get out there and find out what happened, Titans Go!" Shouted robin as they split apart to go check out the crash.

...

As Agent Jonathan robson walked out of the base he was annoyed by the fact that he was the one who had been sent out to get clothes for a little meta girl.

As he got into the garage he knew that his car a old miny would be waiting for him at the exit his duty already having been beamed ahead and a gate keeper already having brought his car up from the storage. He had only gotten into work a hour earlier and the girl had stopped him having his coffee.

Getting in the car designed to be bland to look at but secretly updated to keep up with all but the best, he drove out as the garage door opened. One way out of the road was blocked by a crater about 6 metres across and completely destroying the road he reversed out the other way.

As he left the garage witch was in a rundown part of town that contained the agents homes a few small permanently closed shops and the garage where every day about 80 men kept there cars ready for if the agency needed them.

After about 3 minutes of driving towards the central shopping districts he was shocked to see the titans flying above him.

"Need to report this" he mumbled as he got out his phone and dialling the section.

"Titan movements reported on George falls street" he said "this is agent robson reporting in that Raven and Starfire are seen heading north towards the base"

"Got that Johnny , base out" replied the voice over the phone.

As Johnny stuffed the phone into his pocket he wondered how commander Black would pull this off.

...

As raven flew over the city she noticed the giant hole that the falling thing had caused and called in her team members on the phone.

Landing to take a better look at the hole she saw the huge crater whilst covering the entire street and flames where sprouting from where gas lines had been ruptured but the explosion didn't seem to have caused any damage to nearby buildings. Even all the windows seemed unbroken in their panes, and apart from the hole and debris thrown up there didn't seem to be any one or thing damaged.

Turning to where a police car turned up she asked them as they got out" any reports of anyone seeing anything or anyone hurt?"

Yes we got the call from that garage other there that he had heard an explosion and that when he went out this hole was already there, and that he thought a bomb had gone off." Said a officer with large moustache smothering his upper lip.

Raven turned towards the garage and floated other where a Gatekeeper had come out, Black having decided appearing to have one person run the garage would be the best option as that way no confusing double stories would appear. The man approaching them was 56 years old but looked older and had a small belly and little hair left. Black had already sent out messages that today each agent which lived on the road was to go home at 5 to 7 to appear to work normally and that no one was to use the garage entrance for a while.

As the Gate keeper radiated nervousness at being approached by the meta Raven put it down to being scared by the meteor/thing and that she was displaying obvious super powers. Dropping to the ground and walking the final steps she asked the man "when you came out did you notice any one or thing here apart from the crater"

"No, it was really dusty from the explosion, and I thought that a bomb had gone off and Its not my job to go out there and check" he replied looking worried whilst keeping his words truthful and simple.

Seeing the man as a useless lead she asked him if he knew if there was anyone else here who might of seen anything.

"Not as far as I know, I keep every ones car in my garage and they all drive to work so I know that there all gone, I think" he added playing on the fact that he wanted her to take his word but not believe he was trying to cut of her leads.

Looking around at the grey and life less houses on the other side of the street she doubted she would find any couples or families there but she asked any way to be told that the man thought that had to be some one married or something but he had never seen them before.

Watching robin turn up next to her she replied before he could ask" No I haven't been able to get any leads into what it was that caused this" before she drifter away.

As robin and cyborg stared down into the hole they wondered what could of caused something like this. The situation felt weird somehow as he looked around at the street. 'What happened here?' He thought to himself.

His thoughts were shortly cut off as he heard a fire engine pull up and as he watched men get out and begin to put out the gas fires from the crater.

"Titans fan out and look around the area" he said as he went to look for clues.

...

Black let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he saw the titans turn away from the crater.

He was still beating himself up about sending johnny that way out as if he had been caught by the titans before he had given him a story he would have let something slip. He was too tense for spy work and couldn't lie to save his life, it was one of the reasons he was relatively trusted by Black, that and he made a great shot.

Turning away from the screen he saw the repair team had already coated the hole the girl had come in threw with about 10 centimetres of metal plating witch would do until the titans were out of the area and had lost interest.

Turning to where the girl was locked up in his holding room he checked to see that there was nothing to panic her in the room except a small TV set that was playing over and over again his message for her. He hoped she wasn't one of those metas who panicked at everything but to be on the safe side there was only the TV and a bed in the room along with a toilet.

He new that sometimes it was a bad idea to give a villain time to put themselves together but he hoped that he had gotten a sane person by the simple fact that his camera and equipment had caught her words just before she passed out.

Running them through his head he hoped that she would act normally when she woke up as he doubted with the power to fly and burst through metal like it was jello he doubted even with his men's orotund ing the room and having brought out any meta disrupters he had could stop her if she freaked out.

The only thing he could do now was wait.

...,

Jade awoke to a dimly lit room with a central strip light glowing in the middle of the ceiling. The room was about three by two metres and the walls were bare concrete whilst the door out of the room was sunk into the walls with a metal frame and the door appeared to be made of a thick metal that sung as she stood up and tapped it to check out how thick it was. The door had a slot invade into it by five centimetres witch seemed to be a sliding hatch to alow people to look into the room, the door was wierd for some other reason that onlystruck her after a few seconds as it was completely missing a interior door handle.

The room also contained a low concrete base bed with a weak mattress that she couldn't lay on comfortably and a small pillow and duvet. Pulling up the matures to see what was underneath she saw only solid concrete. 'These guys though of everything' jade thought to herself.

The room also contained a small TV on a shelf built into the wall with a remote on its top. The TV was playing a repeat of some women with the sound turned right down.

finally the room contained a sink/toilet with the sink where the water basin for the toilet would normally be. As jade finished surveying the room she looked up towards the ceiling and spotted a small black sphere sitting in the corner of the room, the hight of the room(about 3.5 metres made her feel like she was at the bottom of a hole.

Pressing the button to turn up the sound she listened.

"..., if you understand press play. We do not want to to hurt you. if you understand press play. We do not..." Was played over and over again, she stared at the picture seeing a unthreatening old women speak. looking around the room she pressed play and kept watching.

Black watched on the screen as the girl used the remote and didn't seem to be panicking, this was going as well as he had hoped, in some of the videos he had been forced to watch in training for how to handle metas had shown them freaking out at the slightest thing, one video he had watched had shown one declaring TV a work of magic and smashed it to destroy the 'tiny men'.

On the screen of jades TV the picture changed to a prerecord tape showing blacks face which as soon as the girl saw she gasped and then the word "black" she cried out.

As soon as Black heard that he said "Damn it another power" 'or maybe she just knew of him some how' he wasn't sure how she had found out about his name before he had told her it, and I wasn't as if he was famous. Black then went silent as he thought that maybe the girl had deliberately broken into the base to get to him, wasn't likely he thought, good though he was his department rarely got involved in anything that would catch the attention of someone with enough power to break into Section thirteen.

The video played saying " you are in a dangerous city and you have entered into a forbidden area please do not react violently or we may be forced to respond. We will not respond with violence unless attacked. Please speak now if there is anything you need or want and we will try to help you." Finished the recording. Then showing a countdown and saying" if not wait until the time is up and the video will continue" as the numbers clicked down from 60.

"Black is that you" she shouted out, "this is not funny" she screamed. As Black watched on the screen he decided that the best way to sort out what she knew was to confront her directly, he wasn't worried about people finding out about him as he liked his work and he believed people in his custody had the right to speak to him.

The video paused, going to static before turning to a live video of captain black sitting in his chair " may I ask how you know who I am" he said as calmly as he could, perfectly masking his curiosity.

"Black I've lived with you for a year now how could you forget me" Jade said to Black nervously, he wasn't someone who ever joked about the important things to her, he didn't even play pranks on April fools day!

"I am afraid you are mistaken madam I have never seen you before, your arm and features are quite noticeable." Black said confused by the obvious lie that the girl was telling him.

"My arm" said jade before turning to look at her arm from under her new white top. Now that she thought about it this wasn't what she had gone to sle...

"Ahhhhh, my arm what did you do to it ?" she screamed as she removed her top to see that the entire top of her left arm from the tips of her fingers rising as high as she could see and roughly ending across her left breast at her rib cages was whiter than the rest of her and appeared to be slightly different to the touch, like a old scar mark the skin was almost shiny.

"And what do you mean my features, what's happened to my face?" Jade said as she felt her face and tried to stare at it by twisting her own eyes which only managed to cause a silly face. She felt her hair and noticed that it was all still there.

Searching around the room looking for a mirror she heard Black say " I am sorry I thought you would know those burns look years old" he was trying to sound sympathetic as he watched her checking every where for a mirror.

"I will have a mirror brought to you if you want, you just have to ask." he said.

"Yes get me a mirror please" said jade as she calmed down.

" where am I ? What have you done with the real captain black and where's jackie?" She said quickly.

" you are in a city I can't reveal where, I am the real captain Black and who is jackie ?" He replied basically giving her no information whilst trying to get some more out of her.

"Jackie chan you know him, he told me he worked with you stopping some terrorists." She cried out trying to find jackie.

Black stiffened in his chair as he heard those words as what she said was true but he had some news for her. " I do indeed know of jackie chan, could you tell me who you are to him? " he probed.

"I am his niece, jade chan from Hong Kong" said jade.

Black smiled as he now had a name and a place to work with "I am sorry to tell you this but jackie died five years ago whilst helping me with those terrorists, he's been dead for quite some time" he saddened as he passed on that information and saw the girl collapse onto her bed." He died doing what he thought was best for everyone" black added trying to suffer the blow after seeing how she was reacting to the information.

He watched as she lay there never noticing her bare foot briefly turning blue before turning back to normal.

"Look jade I know that things are a bit worrying at the moment but I am sure that your feel better soon, you say that jackie was your uncle so you are human yes ?"

"Of course I am, what else could I be ?" she asked curiously

"Well from your looks kryptonian, Tameranium maybe Martian in disguise or any species with the ability to change shape" he listed off the most obvious alien species similar to humanity.

"What are those?" Said jade curious once again

"Have you never heard of any of those names before, what about batman or superman or the green lantern corps?" Black asked seeing a chance for more information.

"No I haven't heard of any of those things they sound like kick ass superhero names." She said cheering up as she said it, did this world have superheroes in it

"Woah does this world have superheroes?" said jade

"Well it does have people with superpowers, so yes, it does" said black "can you understand why we where nervous when you burst in here glowing like hell having come in through tens of metres of dirt and centimetres of steel."

"I did that !" Said jade surprised.

"Look you came in here and collapsed going on about some type of battle, is it something I need to worry about?" Black explained getting to the information that really had concerned him.

" I don't know,,,, I was fighting someone for control of the talismans and he knocked me unconscious then I was flying,,, I can't remember where,,, and then I was here" finished jade lamely

"Where are the talismans" said jade before Black could as another question "little octagons, small about the size of knuckle watch face"

"We found nothing with you apart from your clothes witch were burnt a bit around your top" said black. "What do the talismans do?"

"They grant superpowers, they were the only superpowers a normal person could have, there were telve of them and they gave flight, strength, speed, ability to change form, two different laser attacks, immortality, healing, astral projection, inner balance and invisibility oh and the ability to bring toys and statues to life." Jade finished

"So what do you have currently ,,, flight and strength I am guessing." Said black upping his wariness after she mention shape shifting.

At her blank face he said " come on I know you have one at least, when we checked you out in the lab we saw you were human except for some energy in your body left of your heart."

As she raised her hand he was terrified as she started to point it at things in the room shouting "heat beam eyes" ,"fly", "make a monkey" as he watched with panic as she tried to use her powers he shouted "stop or I will flood the room with gas"

After she kept trying to use her powers, he flipped a switch and flooded the room with a dark green gas, watching as she fell onto the bed with a final cry of "immortality help me"

"Damn, it was going so well until she realised she could try to escape" he shouted alone in his room.

As black stared at the screen he watched as jade twitched in her sleep," oh god please tell me she's not immune to this" he said to himself. As the screen cleared of the gas and black got a better picture of the girl he saw that her foot was now blue.

'Oh god, now what' he thought as he headed towards the cell jade was in.

...,

I introduce a scale of strength for Meta's in this chapter and it goes around the idea that humans can reach C grade if your batman who just is the highest at all but combat, it's basically a measure of how dangerous that meta is to humans with the average man being a F grade as in a fail and a well trained thug with a record of crime and success could perhaps reach a E grade whilst someone like the joker could receive a D as extremely dangerous to humans, but ultimately up to D grade it is expected that a well aimed bullet or small arm to the body should cause significant damage.

C grade and above is were you end up with people like Starfire or raven who one should expect to be unable or difficult to be taken down by a bullet from a sniper.

At B grade you get to people who are possible of destroying cities and who could be expected to be unbeatable by anything short of numerous anti heavy tank armour rounds to the face, whilst they aren't expecting them.

At A level you have people who are considered immune to all conventional weapons of war and are expected to only be threatened by nuclear weapons.

S class is beyond any means of human damage with current weapons and it is expected that they could walk on the surface of stars and could completely and utterly destroy the earth.

Then there is U class which stands for beyond Understanding, we are talking about things who might not even notice as they destroyed the earth.

i will almost certainly reference this later but it isn't that important.

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,

As Black watched the unconscious form of jade surounded in her brightly lit room by the forms of two men one a surgeon in blue overalls and another one of his toughest men called in to help with the survey. Black stared at the wires strapping her to the table and the drip feeding into her scared arm to keep her under, the girl looked so small on the table designed to keep down full sized men.

Earlier Black had used his female agents check how far her blue skin had spread. The results had shown a clear metamorphous from there quick survey of her body when she had first broken into the base. The first survey had been so quick because she was obviously human at the time, now however.

The surgeons had reported back after there most recent extensive physical that the effects of the blue skin had stopped spreading. Jade was now covered in inky blue skin, covering all but the left hand side of her body and head, where the white scar from her burns still remained. Whilst most of jades body was now blue with her surgery gown one covering her chest and legs; they had used the smallest they had but it was still to big;the areas visible when she was dressed normally or as she was now meant she looked like half her body was shiny white and half dark blue.

The white skin stood out even more now as the huge contrast between the two skin tones was now easily apparent. Where before the girl could pass as normal from a distance she would now stand out in any crowd, such a shame he thought as he looked down at the girl.

Black watched a needle dip into her skin to draw another blood sample. It was the something like the 20th needle as they had needed to get in a extra strong one after the previous ones had merely bent against the skin. He watched as the man pushing it into the skin sweated to get it too the required depth for a sample.

he knew time was running out for him and his department. They only had 72 hours from when she appeared until they would need to tell the justice league they were charging her or she was allowed to walk free, damn the Metahuman act. He was already pushing it by taking blood samples and his measures to keep her secure and already 17 hours had gone by!.

After she had woken a mere half hour after she was put under by the gas instead of the 12 to 16 hours for a normal human his worries had increased and he now had her permanently sedated.

As he watched the blood come out from her arm he saw with only mild surprise that it had changed from the red blood drawn earlier to a bright almost glowing blue. Like from horseshoe crabs he thought. He wondered how it would differ to before, apart from the visual aspect.

He watched amused as on of the lab technicians opened the girls mouth only to recoil at her overly large teeth. Giving a small chuckle he realised at least one problem was gone, it was always hard to prove wether a person was using powers or was merely being controlled and this reaction would at least give a obvious indicator that she was a Meta.

Walking back to his computer he decided it was time to give another report before heading to bed.

"This is black reporting in" he said into his screen as the outline of his commander watched him.

"Time is 3.17 in the morning of the 7th of November, Year is 2015"

"The girl has failed to show any recurrence of ability required to enter the vault and her transformation appears to have stabilised around two hours ago when the blue skin stopped spreading. Minor changes to flesh indicate increased strength but only just outside the range of human, blood has changed significantly with it now being mainly tetraglobin, a blue equivalent to blood only found in the horseshoe crabs in our world."

"Her skin continues to harden but only in the blue areas that have recently changed colour the majority of her body appears to have stabilised, her burnt areas still are only displaying about half the strength of the blue skin. She is we think for the most part merely a extremely strong human, we think some where in the range of 2 to 10 times a normal girl her sizes strength but she is small and so her strength is, even at her strongest, on par with a good bodybuilder or any strong man and we believe she can still be taken down just as easily with gas and bullets as a normal person."

"Continued increasing immunity is being shown to the drugs being used to inhibit her and and the dosage is currently at 7 times the recommended amount for someone of her mass. It has been increased twice after she threatened to wake up. Physical restraints may soon have to be relied on or there will be a risk of damage from the drugs."

Waiting to see if there were any questions he waited a few seconds only to continue when he saw none appearing "the girl fails in all honesty to show the ability to enter the vault under her own strength and by her own admission was surprised that she still had power above human level. I believe it is best to assume that she was ether empowered earlier or some thing was controlling her movements."

"she seemed perfectly used to the idea that she could have powers however as once we told her that there was something in her she immediately tried to utilise her powers, which worryingly contain a power called 'heat beam eyes' so I can only assume that she can gain or have access to dangerous powers."

"I have requested satellite access for the time before she entered the vault as our surface cameras indicate that she crashed more than anything, my request was refused by your section so I can offer no comments on where she came from or whoever she was having combat with but she seemed to indicate that she had recently been in a fight. I believe that we should assume there is something capable of hurting her in her form earlier so at least a C grade threat is likely and I believe B grade is also a likely possibility."

Finally her current form seems to be around D or E grade meaning that whilst a threat to normal unarmed humans she should be easily managed by any form of a competent police force.

Black once more stopped, waiting to see if his commanding officer would speak.

"Any questions Ma,am" he said after a awkward pause of ten seconds.

"No commander Black that will be all" he heard just before the screen went dark.

"So no commands on how to keep her, what to do with her, weather I should release her, or how to get her to not release our location when released?." He said to the black screen, trying to get some help on what to do with the unwanted prisoner they had acquired.

"Good night to you too" he muttered to the blank screen as he turned to go towards his room to catch up on his sleep.

...

Jade awoke in a bright room strapped down to a table, it was a measure of how weird her life was that she didn't call out for help as soon as she had woken up. Looking left she saw a mirrored wall running along the length of the room whilst to her right lay a workspace among witch lay a tray of abandoned needles.

she saw that her left arm had turned white whilst her right arm was a blue and as she tried to look down at her body she tried to raise her head only to find that it had been firmly strapped to the table, trying to raise any of her limbs caused the same results, she was stuck, the padded restraint over her chest seemed to be made out leather with clothe underneath and naked steel wires ran along the top glistening oily in the bright light.

"This isn't good' she thought as she lay there. 'Well that was the understatement of the century' she then thought 'the last time I went blue I turned super evil and took over the vault before I was turned back to human.' Her next thought was about how she didn't feel any different and certainly didn't want to take over the vault.

As she had turned blue she thought it was worth a try whispering out "shadowkhan come to me" and she was only a little disappointed when they didn't come. It was a bright room and half of her wasn't even blue. 'I'll probably be able to when the rest of me turns blue' she decided 'it's a weird pattern this time, I bet the Tattoo (which caused her transformation last time) is on my right arm this time.'

She closed her eyes as she noticed the door open a figure moving towards her covered in those light blue green robes that doctors seemed to wear.

"Poor thing" she heard the doctor say as she came closer in a calming tone " what's got you so worked up, a nightmare is it" she said looking at the heart rate monitor which had jumped upwards as Jade had woken up.

Jades eyes flicked Open to see that the girl was turning towards a machine that was pumping a clear liquid into her burnt arm. "Let's help you sleep a bit" the women said creepily as she twisted the dial to increase her dose.

As jade felt the liquid flow into her arm once more she heard the women say into a tape recorder "8 times normal dose to help subject sleep, recommend once more waiting for drugs to drain before switching to new inhibitor."

Hearing the voice reply she said "okay but at ten times normal dose we are switching". Before leaving the room once more she threw the light switch leaving Jade in darkness the room only illuminated by a glowing red camera light in the corner.

Hearing the click of the door as the women left jade said louder this time " shadowkhan come to me!" Hoping that this time they would come but she still felt nothing.

"C'mon inner darkness I really need you now" jade said. She tried to do anything with her body to try to get it out of her bonds, pulling with her right arm she felt her arm change shape as she pulled on it, concentrating she managed to have her arm turn dark black t

Her right eye glowing slightly red in the darkness she used the shadows to phase herself through the bonds that were holding her. She couldn't make her limbs pass threw the material but she could make them turn thiner by concentrating her shadow limbs. Firstly her right arm which she quickly used to remove the tube into her left arm and was about to tear of the heart monitor before she decided that it was best to leave it until she was completely free of the restraints, she didn't want to alert the doctors.

Phasing out her legs she started to work on getting the chest restraint and her over arms off but couldn't seem to get the light side of her body to phase through them.

"Come on, come on" she whispered to herself.

Trying the restraint against her head she felt that it was just made of leather and clothe and didn't seem to contain the steel of the rest of her restraints. Thanking her good luck she began to work at it with her hand until using her slightly clawed right hand and fingers she managed to get it off her head.

Twisting her body upwards and bending her arm and phasing her shadow body she managed to squirm out of the chest restraint until only her left arm was still strapped to the table with 3 one centimetre wide strand of wire strapping her hand down she didn't think she could use her hand to get out of this one.

Looking down at the table and the metal restraints she realised that whilst she couldn't get the restraints off the table appeared to be Made of a light layer of metal stretched over a metal frame.

Gather her self she punched the area around her restrained arm trying to get it to come lose

"Boom, Boom, Boom" rang the metal under her repeated blows until finally scraping of a bit of her skin off as she did so she managed to pull her arm out from underneath the restraint.

"Yes" she cried as her arm slipped free.

Running towards the door she looked out only to see a group of three agents levelling there hand weapons at her.

"Bad day" she whispered to herself. Just before she heard the the alarm going off for the rest of the agents to wake up " bad, bad, bad day."

'All of the agents in the vault would be coming if the alarms went off' Jade thought as she tried to peek out the door of the office only to see the form of the three agents. As jade stared out the door one of the Agents fired a shot in her direction causing her to retreat her head quickly. Looking where the bullet had broken the glass of the door she saw that he had aimed high but it was still a shock to be shot at especially when she thought that she recognised one the guy as someone she had managed to get donuts off in her world.

'This is definitely a evil parallel world' she thought if Black and the others were against her or maybe this is a really, really weird dream, "I hope it a dream" she said as she looked at her battered right hand from where she had freed herself and decided that if this was a dream where she could hurt herself then she deffinetly didn't want to be shot in it.

She had to stop them before they could pull the alarm or else she would be facing near a thirty trained agents. As Jade ducked down preparing to leap out of the door and tackle the one with a gun pointed towards the door she stopped as a familiar whine went off in the room. Hearing the siren go off Jade ducked away from the door to hide under the mirror wall next to the door out of the room,with the siren off she had only a Minute or so before the rest of the Agents would be on her.

Looking around the room she hoped to find a way out but there was only one door out of the room and outside there were 3 agents already waiting for her. With the alarm off she was no longer willing to take the risk of getting shot by a trigger happy goon.

She needed to get out through some way other than the door or the agents would take her down. Jade turned away from the door and ran to the opposite side of the room where there was a row of cupboards that were about 1 m tall forming the work area of the room. Grabbing the top of one of the metal cupboards (this one a fridge) her hands so tight that the metal deformed a bit she span round and threw the cupboard at the glass mirror wall. As the fridge flew into the glass wall it became wedged about 1/3 of the way threw with it stuck in the glass.

"Good enough" said jade as she ran back across the room jumping onto the medical table and using it as a springboard to barrel into the fridge driving it and her the rest of the way through the mirror. As jade flew out of the window accompanied by glass and a 30 kg fridge she saw that the agents had there hands over there faces to shield themselves from the glass.

Running out over the broken glass with only her bare feet she jumped over the railing that ran around the walkway and fell onto the floor of section 13's main room.

Falling four metres she rolled as she fell before hitting a stack of equipment in her way. Her limbs span as she fell and she was seriously confused about what had just happened.

"OW Ow ow ow" said jade as she felt like she had just well fallen out of a window. Pushing herself up she saw that the layout of the vault was the same as it had been in her world with it being the size of a aircraft storage building, the row of armoured hummers in one corner and equipment scattered around on pallets and boxes round the room.

Turning left of where she had rolled from, Jade started to run to where the stairs would be in her world. Hoping that the complex would be the same as her worlds when as she thought of it there could be changes. Seeing the door for the stair way she cheered up and kept running.

Up behind her agents were pouring out from there overnight beds and began to take aim at jade.

"Bang, bang zip" she heard as sparks flashed up next to her legs and rounds went spinning off the ground to whizz past her head, "they're shooting at me' she panicked as she kept running making it to the bottom of the stairs.

Something caught her in her right shoulder causing her to spin out and land on the ground. Picking herself up from a explosion of blood from her shoulder the pain and shock meant she didn't hear as Black shouted out "stop shooting" towards his men "go get tranquillisers we can't let her get out!" he commanded.

As jade ran up the stairs her right arm held in her left she left a trail of blue blood as she went. Using the numbers captain black had given her just a few days ago as the new password Jade opened up the final door on her way out.

Jade found her self in a abandoned shop witch shocked her as the door normally let you out a normal looking door into a alley.

Running out of the abandoned corner shop she got out onto the street. Spinning around unsure of where to go she started running to where uncles shop should be.

...

As Black stared out over the mess and confusion caused by the escape of the meta girl to his vault he groaned inwardly as he put on a strong face for his men.

"Sound the house alarms, I want every one on this, I need that girl before the police or titans get her, go out in teams of four and tranquillise her" he shouted out to his men.

Jogging to where he had seen a metal cupboard fly out of the medical wards oneway glass he groaned as he surveyed the mess and the glass, running into the room he tried to see how she had gotten herself free as the restraints still seemed intact apart from her foreheads.

Making a mental note to upgrade to bullet proof glass everywhere in the vault rather than just the exits, he walked over to where the security room was, calling in the agent in charge of keeping watch over the girl as he did so.

"Tell me how a meta in a locked room with three of my men watching over her was given the time to even get out of her restraints while you watched." He said calmly keeping his temper even as he said those words. He was disappointed in his men as the girl hadn't even acted violently and she had managed to get away!.

"Well sir it wasn't our fault, a nurse came in and turned of the lights and the first we heard of her was some banging from the room. After which we approached cautiously with are weapons drawn" moaned the agent. 'we hesitated to shoot a little girl' he added in his head.

Dismissing the man as having no new information Black ran towards the surveillance room trying to find out what had happened to allow someone who shouldn't have the ability to even escape the restraints of her room to get out of his base.

After watching the video of jades escape, having to switch to night vision when the lights went out he, saw her eyes open and her slip out of the locks somehow twisting her body into shapes it shouldn't be able to so that she slipped rough the locks. He watched as she pounded the metal table until she could get her final arm free.

He decided to mention in his next report that ether darkness helped her or that she could always do this but simply had waited for the lights to be turned off before striking. Both options made commander Black decide that in future her ability to sleep would be monitored under bright lights, giving her so much privacy was his mistake and he would be shackled with the blame for her escape.

Seeing her pick up and throw the metal cabinet he upped her minimum strength increase from 2 times human to 5, her ability to act under gunfire from his men and her willingness to risk her life lead him to judge that she had seen her fair share of combat.

"Arg" he muttered after watching his men from another camera as his security team was basically ignored by a little girl!.

He was not looking forward to explaining to his commander how this had happened. Remembering how she had mentioned being Chan's niece he remembered that chan had lived somewhere in the city.

Turning to one of his men excitably he told him"bring up the records on Jackie Chan I want to know where he lived and weather he had any over family in this city because if he did that's where I bet the girl is going."

...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

Starfire was patrolling the city with Beastboy as after the the explosion in the outskirts of the city yesterday morning, robin had decided to step up security for a few nights in a effort to catch who ever it was that had set off that bomb. He had been stubborn despite the pleas of Beastboy and cy saying that it was probably just a natural buildup, especial since a emergency report by the fire department said that it was natural. Leave it to robin to blow something out of proportion, Beastboy had said before rolling on the floor at his own joke.

So it was that Beastboy and Starfire had gotten the late evening, very early morning shift to watch the city during the night. It was 5 in the morning and dawn was still two hours distant which was when there shift would end.

As she flew high above the city her eyes glowing faintly green she watched as Beastboy swooped downwards in the form of a teradactlye before landing on the flat roof of a block of flats he turned into a pidgin to not damage the railing he ŵas on before jumping off and becoming a human.

"Yo Starfire down here" he shouted waving his arms wildly.

What is it friend Beastboy did you see something?"

"Yeah I saw something" he said darkly pointing over the railings that go around the roof towards a small store on the street below, it's yellow lights the only ones on. Starfire focused on the store seeing the clerk sitting bored behind his desk staring at a comic or something in his hand.

"I can't see Wh..." She started before being interrupted by Beastboy.

"A 24/7 selling ice slurps do you want one?" He added happily, ignoring the the growing look of surprise on her face.

"Whilst I do like the blue ice drink, robin said we were to patrol until 7 of the clock! " said star mildly annoyed that he was asking again.

"Ah com'n star you said that at the last store too" moaned Beastboy. " there's been no crime tonight not even graffiti to stop!, can't we just relax, cy said his shift had nothing as well."

"You must be quiet friend Beastboy" Starfire said

"Hey you don't get to tell me when to be quiet only robin ,,,,, and raven ,,,, and occasionally cy can tell me that" he finished lamely after pointing a green finger angrily at her.

grabbing Beastboy and spinning him around Starfire pointed to where a group of men in suits were strolling down the streets, they wandered into a dark alley before a brief flash of light came from them and they turned back into the main street.

"so!, they have a camera" Said Beastboy after seeing them.

"Keep watching them" whispered Starfire. As she ducked down to stare between the railing of the balcony.

As Beastboy ducked down next to her he watched intently as the two men on each side of the street advanced and just as he was about to call out starfires mistake he saw the men pull out of their coats ski goggles, holding them up to there face for a second they glowed orange just visible in the darkness (it was almost like they had caught a lamp light for a second) as they looked around before they removed them and put them back in there coats. After this one pulled out a phone and used it for a few seconds.

...

"All clear here" said agent Johnson into his phone. He shivered briefly, it was a cold night and their clothes were designed for survival against bullets not warmth.

"Good we are ago then, you were the last team to report in" said a fairly condescending voice back to him.

after a few seconds the voice from the phone continued with "okay make your way to the chinese sector discreetly, we are meeting at 17 jiang street"

signaling to to his partner Johnson quickly made his way into a alley where a blacked out hummer with bullet proof glass and a electroshock able hull before getting in and driving off.

Up on a roof the words "that is weird" were said.

...

Jade ran along the streets, her bare feet running pitta patta along the hard roads and sidewalks. The bleeding in her right shoulder had stopped a few blocks after she had left section 13 but the pain still kept on coming. It was not helped by the fact that every time she came to a brightly lit area she had to sneak through whilst there was no one there and she had to keep ducking away from cars into alleys.

After the last car had come out of nowhere she had jumped into a alley only to hit her shoulder against a dumpster, the pain that had flared up along her arm and had forced her to go still for a full minute so no new pain would start before she forced herself to go on.

she had simply run straight in one direction after she had left section thirteen but that had simply sent her away from the Agents and Black. Once she had calmed down she had looked around and noticed that the city seemed to be a weird version of San Francisco, she was used to to dealing with weird stuff but the last time she had been sent into a parallel world it had been inslaved by the demon sorcerers and everything had been different witch meant she hadn't been lost in that world it had been more like she was in a new country.

This world however was simply freaky, it was like someone had taken her San Francisco and changed it it in a number of weird ways until it was a twisted version of itself. Firstly section thirteen had been more in the suburbs or this world whisk there had been nearer the centre of the city, it had taken her a few minutes to realise that she was actually running out of the city when she tried to find out where she was. Also when she found a road that she knew she would follow it for a few miles before suddenly there would be a completely new road in the way cutting her off!. The road weren't what had changed the most though, that was the buildings which had changed even towards the outside of the city where she was to larger buildings and apartment blocks. The closer she got to her uncles home the weirder it was getting as each building that was different seemed so out of place. It was like she left her city for a couple decades, it was even weirder than when she had gone back in time and seen the city in the seventies.

The chinese district was in the west of the centre of the city and section 13 was located in the north outer districts so she had quite a way to go before she managed to get into the chinese district. She figured out it was 5 in the morning by a wall clock she had noticed over a tenement block entrance and she knew she needed to get to uncle before the sun rose or else it would be much harder to move around the city.

As jade walked through a back alley she saw something that had been lacking in her world a number of sleeping homeless people, turning into the shadows of the wall she tried to hide in the dark as she kept on walking, noticing how cold it was in her green hospital robe she eyed a pile of dirty clothes but decided that she wasn't yet that desperate for warmth as she snuck out of the other side of the alley she struck a can and knocked it spinning into a wall.

"Clink, clunk, clunk" went the can noisily as it bounced around the alley. One of the homeless who was slumped against a wall in a sleeping bag and a long unkept beard jerked awake and looking straight at her ,stared at her until she went away.

"Well that was creepy" muttered jade after seeing deep blue eyes stare at her but she soon realised it was too dark for a normal human to see her.

After the Meta girl had left the alley the homeless man rose slowly from his sleeping bag, silently he turned away from the direction that the girl had gone and began to walk and then run in the opposite direction.

...

Jade was finally opposite her uncles store and whilst the lights were still off she was released to know twice that apart from the lack of name on the building it looked the same.

She hadn't realised how worried she was that the store wouldn't be there or that it would simply be a hole in the ground or anything. She had never felt this good to be going to see uncle before.

Running across the road she burst into the building turning the door and not even noticing as the door opened unlocked. It was dark inside and as she walked to the other side of the room she saw that uncle in this universe was way into statues and as she reached the counter she flipped the light behind the counter only for the room to light up completely different to how it had been just a few days ago in her world.

The room wasn't surrounded by the bright walls and beautiful wallpaper but rather blank cream walls with metal stands and cupboards surrounding the walls of the room, the antiques in uncles shop had been replaced with nick backs that you would expect to find in antipyretic tourist trap shop with lots of little middles of Buddhas, small statues of dragons, statues of lucky cats and rows of coloured umbrellas and fake scrolls to be sold for a dollar apiece.

The room was also filled with 6 Agents from section thirteen on the ground floor with about six more on the stairs up and few more bursting into the room through the door from the kitchen and the door from the street as the lights went on. Suddenly they raised there weapons up to point at her as she slowly turned around at the noise that had happened when she turned on the lights.

"Jade, your uncle hasn't lived here for six years, he sold the place shortly after jackie died" he was the only one who didn't have a weapon pointed towards her his pistols where still in there holsters and he seemed completely confident as he walked towards her.

"Now I know that your worried but you need to come back with us to get your shoulder checked out, it seems like it is a serious injury." He said confidently as if he talked to panicked runaways all the time.

"I am not going back with you, you had me drugged and bound" shouted jade at Black, waving a arm threateningly

A dozen guns moved as she shouted and she soon was looking at their nozzles pointed towards her.

"Now, now men. I am sure jade can decide to come peacefully with us back to the base. After all didn't you say that I had decided to let you stay as your home when we were talking last time, I promise to not drug you if you come now."

"I am not going with you. You! Had! Me! Drugged! And! Bound!" Shouted jade

"Reason will not prevail,,, Fire" Black shouted the last word at to his men. 15 guns pointed at jade had there triggers squeezed and tranquilliser rounds appeared in her chest and arms with little less than a puff of air and smoke to accompany them.

Jade panicked after the rounds appeared in her chest but when she didn't immediately feel weird she barged past Black to try to run out the door.

Black stepped aside as Jade barged past him merely stating "reload, aim at her white arm" calmly as he watched his men who where in the way of the girl's path knocked aside as she ran out the door being hit with more rounds in her back as she left.

'20 to 30 rounds in her' thought black 'so a sleep for a normal person of about a week factoring her meta abilities and she should go down in 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1' "now" said black. As he waited a second he became worried that he had underestimated her again until one of his agents called back into the room saying "target is down."

"What was that sir" said one of his agents having heard Black talk under his breath.

"Nothing, just go get her body into one of the cars" said black happy that this operation had gone so well.

"Yes sir" the agent said as he turned and left out of the door.

Walking outside black smiled to himself as he saw two agents lifting the girl up by a shoulder each carrying her like a drunk friend while agent Johnnie was calling in the cars for there return to base as they had left them a distance away to stop the girl seeing them on her way to the shop.

As they waited black strolled over to the girl and began pulling out the tranquillisers in her as the tips separated from the body when they struck meaning that even if someone removed the bullet it was too late. The heads would stay in her body for a few days slowly dissolving to release the sleeping drugs. The only release was too flush her body with water speeding up the dissolving drugs and causing them to run out in a few hours.

It was at this point that a car pulled up, the first one (the cars had been scattered to avoid attention) and as black turned to his men and said "get the girl in"

Suddenly the ground in front of the girl flashed with a green bolt of light and a dark and orange blur went past him slamming into the girl before disapearing off with her.


	4. Chapter 4, confusion abounds

"Fuck" said Black, whatever had just taken the girl clearly wasn't human. It had moved so fast across his vision that he hadn't even managed to get a proper look at. Staring at where it had run off to black noted that it had already vanished from view, what could move so quickly and hit so hard?.

Black looked across to where the two agents that had been holding the girl groaned from the floor, each having been ripped away from the girl and thrown down onto the ground. They looked fine after a cursory glance over by the captain and they even where trying to stand as he watched them slowly get up.

The other agents, startled by whatever had just come in and taken the girl had burst out of the building to circle round Black protecting him from whatever had just attacked, there rifles and pistols pointed outwards forming a ring of iron and flesh, keeping a eye on the street roofs and walls for any sign of what had just attacked them.

"Permission to switch to live rounds" shouted one of his agents from where he had taken up position next to the car, using the front door as a make shift shield. Black had his suspicions that if whatever had just taken the girl wanted to go through a little metal it would be more than able to but he didn't want to break his agents spirit from the loss of his delusion of safety.

"Permission refused until lethal intent is observed" shouted Black back. "I don't want whatever that was! more enraged!."

Looking around at his men Black saw that those who were outside when jade had been captured had there night goggles on whilst those inside with him didn't.

"Night vision on men!" Black shouted as he pulled out the orange tinted ski goggle like eyewear. The world turned as bright as day when he put the goggles on with the dark shadows turning light and the brightness of the street lamps fading down to lower levels.

The goggles where both a blessing and a curse with there more effective utilisation of light levels they reduced candle blinding that came from seeing a bright light when wearing night vision and they even gave a weak sense of colour to the world. The downside was two reasons. The averaging of the light level made it difficult to tell whether lights where on in buildings or cars as everything appeared the same light level and the second weakness was that the goggles glowed ever so slightly as they needed to emit a certain light to have it reflected and lend colour to the darkness. This meant they couldn't be used against firearms as they lit up the user like a phone, giving a perfect target for sniper rounds.

As Black looked around at the now daylight level street, he was annoyed to see a rising pink colour from the eastern horizon and looking at his watch, confirmed that they had little time before sunrise.

Pulling out his phone he quickly dialled into it and shouted "where are the cars!". Listening to the reply he shouted back "break the law then" before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

As Black and his men fell back to the house to wait for the cars he heard screams coming from a group of his men in the alley next to the shop.

"Follow me" he said pointing to the closest three of his men, "the rest of you provide supporting fire." As his men spread out taking cover around the cars Black pulled out his gun and started to run to the screaming, his men slightly behind in a arrow formation.

Black ran around the corner of he building into the alley to see the back of some dark green giant ape like creature with one of his men in its arms above its head and another two agents already unconscious, one in a dumpster with another slumped against a wall.

Turning to his men Black pushed there guns down towards the ground as he took in the violent methods used by the creature and decided it was best to take it down and get his man out of there before they enraged it with there guns.

"Give me a moment" said black to his men as he ran towards the creature jumping just before he reached it to kick it in the back of its head sending it stumbling forward and dropping his agent.

Landing with a "oomph" as he caught his agent as he fell. Black turned to his three men and said "okay now tranquillise the thing" as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the rear of the green ape.

As he and his men put a few rounds into the creature he was shocked to see it turn into a green skinned boy before turning into a tyrannosaurus and charging at his men. "Oh crap" said black as he saw the giant monstrosity bear down on him.

"Men stop shooting" he screamed realising that it was the titans who they were up against. 'This was the worst mistake so far' he thought as the tail of the dinosaur caught him in his chest sending him flying into a wall and causing him to see white as he fell to the floor.

Blacks realisation that they were fighting people who at worst should be uneasy allies came far to late for him a and his men as while the green giant that was currently Beastboy seemed confused by the order to stop shooting him the continued shots from the remaining agents set there own fates as their shots against him only caused him to make up his mind to continue fighting.

With a roar he turned into a giant boar before barreling into the remaining agents sending them toppling like pins being hit by a bowling ball.

"Strike" Beastboy shouted as he turned human and began removing the darts that he had in him. The agents had managed to get only two rounds each of before he took them all down but he had still been hit by nine tranquillisers. Even with his unique biology that was still going to make him woozy if he left them, Beastboy thought.

"Starfire" he shouted getting the attention of the orange skinned alien on the roof of a nearby building where she was watching the girl they had just rescued.

"What is it friend Beastboy?" she said as she flew down to him, a concerned tone to her voice and a worried look on her face.

"How long till the others get here?" he asked.

"They should be here soon, I called them as soon as you heard there guns fire." She replied.

"Good, because I'm not feeling so swell" Beastboy said as he began to turn into different animals as he began to yawn and fell asleep whilst he was still standing.

"Beastboy!" Shouted Starfire, grabbing the unconscious Titan as his body finally turned into a sloth before he somehow managed to snore.

"Beastboy, Beastboy, wake up" shouted Starfire as she picked him up and shook the green sloth, "now is not the time for sleeping!"

"Ugh" muttered captain Black as he picked himself up from where he had fallen against the wall. Leaning against the wall he drew himself up to his feet and looked around at his unconscious men lying around the alley. Suddenly he was slammed once more into the wall his googles gone at some point he faced the eery glowing green eyes of the alien Titan as she lifted him with one hand whilst the other one glowed as she held it back ready punch him through the wall.

"What have you done to my friend" she shouted loudly at black as he scrambled in her grasp.

"He going to be fine it's just anti meta darts there designed to safely knock out even those with super immune systems" black shouted back quickly.

"Look" he continued "there has been a big misunderstanding we don't want to fight you" Black said as the alien girl powered down her glowing fist.

"But you will fight a small child!" said the alien as her eyes glowed green with righteous anger, "You expect no one to stop you attacking those who can not fight back!"

Suddenly the other titans dropped out of the sky with robin moving to Starfire and asking "what's happened Starfire?."

"These villains were attacking a child" she said as she dropped Black to the ground with a humph.

Black acting quickly reached into his coat with the words "look here Titans" as he pulled something out.

"Watch out" shouted robin as he punched black in the face and grabbed what was in his hand "He's got a gu... "

Robin looked at the object in his hand which was a flip open wallet, opening it wearily to see what was inside, it showed a gold reach with the words 'Interpol' stamped out in black and under that a picture of Black with a series of lines of information and his name.

"He's got a badge" robin finished lamely after seeing the badge.

"That's right" said Black only with his dislocated jaw it came out as "hats height". Pausing for a second, Black grabbed his jaw and with a sickening crack pushed it upwards, back into position. Wincing in pain for a few seconds he glared at the bow wonder who had injured him before almost shrugging and turning away.

"And you!" He said pointing a finger at the alien tameranian "are under arrest for attempting the escape of criminal, repeat assault against officers of the law and destroying my favourite pair of night vision goggles" he shouted out.

"Eep" said Starfire.

The titans eyed black wearily as his statement had put them all on edge. Robin moved forward to stand closest to black and as he was about to speak He was barrelled aside by cyborg.

"That is monkey nuts Starfire wouldn't do any of that and even if she did we are not going to let you take her!" He finished flashing a thumbs up to Starfire who smiled back at him, happy for her friends support.

Black stood, arms folded, watching as this outburst and after cyborg was done he took in a deep breath and let it out with a "sigh" before ignoring cyborg entirely and speaking to robin " I am sorry, I let my temper get the better of me. Also I said should be under arrest, I obviously wouldn't want to arrest any of the teen titans" he finished blandly as if secretly he would want nothing more than to arrest them(at least that's what it sounded like to cyborg.)

Thinking for a moment Black said "I need to contact the rest of my team so that they know to stand down."

"Look, your not going anywhere until you explain this" said robin "what happened here? How did we end up fighting people on the same side as us?" He asked staring at black waiting for a answer as he didn't trust the recently revealed ally.

"Yesterday morning a meta broke into a government facility that work for and caused the damage to the city from the 'explosion' that was reported." Black explained trying to keep his bases location under control (likely the only thing he thought he would be able to keep secret). "we detained the suspect who was captured without resistance and prepared for a investigation into how she had managed to get in. When she talked to us, she seemed compliant until she tried to use her powers against my facility at which point she was sedated for the safety of my personal."

"That doesn't explain why you where fighting my team here" said robin angrily.

"I was getting to that" said Black. "When the meta became conscious she turned violent, escaping restraints, assaulting three of my officers and escaping my facility." I did not want to result to lethal methods which was all my men had at the time so she was allowed to escape. She was then tracked here and tranquillised so that she could be safely contained."

"Let me get this straight, this women surrendered without a fight, then you knocked her out after she gave you the information you wanted and after which she panicked scared at where she was and when she escaped from your secret base, you took it upon yourself to take the law into your own hands to track her down!" Finished robin, angrily trying to find out what it was that black was hiding in his words.

"She was a threat to my men and to the security of my operation with unknown powers and abilities, she was detained peacefully and using well within acceptable levels of force for the threat risk she showed and I was perfectly within my rights as a army and Interpol official to track down a dangerous escaped criminal." Black replied raising his voice in anger at the slight to him and his men that had came from the Boy Wonder.

Robin turned to Starfire ignoring blacks continued speech and said "what did you and Beastboy see happening to cause this fight between you and this guys forces?"

Starfire looked nervously at robin and after a quick glance at the glaring Black began to tell Robin how it was they had found the Agents.

"Well friend Robin, we were scouting the city until Beastboy and I saw men like this (Starfire pointed at the unconscious forms on the ground) coming out of the alleys with glowing eyes who were acting most strangely but they where not doing anything so we did not interfere. We followed them thinking that this was most definitely not normal for humans. Then we saw them surround this building and shortly after this poor youngling ran out of the building with these wicked men shooting her like a helpless bloorsnaggle" finished star with a tear in her voice.

Turning back to black robin asked masking his anger "a youngling!, how old is this girl that you and your men were after?"

Black paused for a second before replying "she looks about fourteen" trying to up the age so that it wouldn't look as bad as hunting a little girl.

"Starfire"said robin "what happened to the girl?"

"I rescued her while Beastboy was a distraction but she was unconscious when I saved her so I have put her I an safe place." Said star.

"Starfire go get the the the girl please" said robin " I want to see this 'dangerous criminal' myself and see what she has to say" as Starfire flew off to the rooftop where she had placed the girl, Robin turned back to glare at Black.

"We'll be taking the girl off your hands" said robin.

"What are you doing robin? this criminal is within my protection and control for at least another 50 hours before I even need to report her to the justice league and you know it." Shouted black angry at robin who was just standing arms crossed waiting for the meta girl.

"Any and all criminals in jump city can be apprehended by the teen titans" robin said smugly " and we can hold them as long as we want provided they're a threat, which you obviously think this girl is, meaning we have a right to her!" he finished.

Black looked furious for a second before he controlled himself and said "Look robin we obviously got off on the wrong foot, but she is a real threat, she escaped bonds meant to contain metas with strength equal to twenty men, she managed to destroy meters of concrete and iron to attack my base, you can not be thinking about letting her go with you. Do the right thing and let her return with me and in a few days I am sure that you will be able to do what ever you want with her, legally" he stressed the last word.

"What I'm doing is legal mr ..." he stopped for a second and looked in the wallet, as he still had to find a name for the man standing opposite him.

"It's Black" said Black.

"Mr Black, it is legal for me take under my Teams supervision anyone who is unable to be handled by the regular forces and as this girl has already escaped your most secure location it falls to me to control her." He said in a even tone.

"But that's..." Black started only to be cut off by Robin.

"Were done talking about who is taking the girl." Said robin one sidedly bringing the argument to a close.

At this point a number of Blacks men appeared behind the titans with there weapons drawn and pointed at there backs, as black was about to give the order for them to stand down, Cyborg saw them on his monitor and pushed himself, robin and Raven to the side of the alley behind a large trash box and sending a load of rubbish flying.

Black smiled at what had just happened as it least he still had his dignity, before pointing his arms towards the ground followed by a few movement to his men after which they lowered there weapons and began to pick up there fallen comrades, completely ignoring the confused titans in their midst,

"What just happened" said cyborg as Black strolled over to where they lay.

"I told you, we're on the same team" he said smugly before reaching out a hand for raven to take to pull herself up which she completely ignored,floating upwards using magic and using a spell to brush the dirt off herself.

"Don't touch me" she growled at Cyborg annoyed that he had flung her into the dirt.

"Well I'm sorry, next time theirs a small army pointing guns at your back I'll just leave you alone then" Cy shouted back angrily.

The argument was cut off by a shout/scream ringing through out the rising light of dawn.

"That sounded like Starfire" shouted robin.

As the titans dashed off cyborg grabbed the sleeping sloth form of Beastboy and put him round his neck like a stylish scarf before turning and running to catch up with the others.

...,.,.,.,.,,,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,

For all the rumours about the titans they were still human (mostly) and so the screams of Starfire had really unnerved robin as he ran towards the fire escape that would take him up to Starfire. As he pulled himself hand over hand up the ladders he wondered where his mistake had been, was it to send her off by herself to pickup a possible threat that was the girl or had Black turned against them.

Looking over his shoulder to where black and his men where still in the alley, it was kind of creepy how the the agents around him were in flurry of movement getting into cars and packing up there gear but he just stood still staring at the Boy Wonder, Robin wondered if he was behind this new situation. If his Agents had hurt Starfire it wouldn't matter weather they were legal or not as Robin would see that Black got hurt in return. Robin dismissed the man as the cause of this new threat as cyborg had done a quick threat check and given him a signal earlier that meant Blacks info checked out, of course that meant they were facing a completely new problem which was just 'Great'!.

As he reached the top of the roof he saw that Starfire was surrounded by two men in pure black Lycra with lighter grey army vests over there chests witch appeared to be the only distinguishing article on them. Robin focus quickly turned to Starfire as he checked out how she was doing and weather she was safe. She looked tired but apart from that fine as she spun around in the air Robin noticed something rapped around her torso and there was something on starfires back. Correction thought Robin, blinking in surprise, another man had managed to get on her back and the two remaining men where using that distraction to attack her while Starfire was struggling to get off the man who was one her like a backpack.

As robin ran forward to tack the closest assailant and to help her, one of the two men attacking Starfire saw him and ran to across the roof strangely silent across the roof before reaching out for the other guy, grabbing him leaving but only after grabbing the body of a girl and running out across the rooftops.

"So much for honour among thieves" said cyborg as the one man remaining behind on starfires back stared at where the others had run of to and gasped as they abandoned him.

"Cyborg help Starfire" shouted Robbin as he and raven sprinted and flew after the escaping duo of the trio of criminals. He didn't think Cybourg could make it as easily across the rooftops as he and raven could and he would have stayed behind to help Starfire himself.

As cyborg watched the other run off her tried to to grab the man off Starfire's back but every time he got close she would dodge away as she tried to wrestle th"e man off herself.

"Stop moving Star I'm trying to help you" shouted cyborg annoyed that he couldn't get the alien to stay still long enough to help her.

"I am trying to but when is stop he attacks me" she shouted as she stopped moving only for the guys hands to quickly run around her stomach in some weird martial art moves, wait a minuet thought cyborg as Starfire screamed out, he wasn't attacking her, he was tickling her!.

"you weren't screaming you were laughing" he said out loud, struck by the weirdness of the situation. Still as he watched how much Starfire reacted to the guys 'attack' he supposed it was effective!

"Don't worry buddy, give up now and you don't need to be beaten into the floor" said cyborg comfortingly to the criminal who had been left behind as he struggled to stay on Starfires back as she bucked beneath him like a carnival ride.

"Or not" cyborg added as he watched Starfire manage to grab the guy's arms with both of her hands as she was no longer distracted by the attacks of the other two and threw him painfully into the roof.

The guy went skidding across the roof before landing on a pile of wooden boards and paint cans where he came to a painful stop as the board and cans fell over him to cover his body. The guy didn't move under the watchful gaze of either of the titans, though with Starfire's eyes and arms glowing as they did now it would have been a brave man to fight her now.

As the guy didn't move after a few more seconds Cy looked at his communicator trying to figure out where the others had gotten too, surely they couldn't have gotten too far away yet?

...,,,,...,,,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,..,,,.,,,..,,,

Meanwhile Robin and Raven were actually having trouble catching up to the remaining criminals who had run across the roofs like they where perfect acrobats.

As they watched the men in front of them dived of the roof garbling onto a drainage pipe on use next building and skidding down it to the streets below. By the time they caught up to them at the bottom of building it looked like they had thrown the girl into a black rubbish sack witch they where both carrying as they ran out onto the street out of the alley.

As the men split up to run in different directions down the street so did robin and Raven to follow them both. Robin went right whilst Raven went left, people and cars were beginning to be seen on the streets as they prepared for work and they were getting in the way of the grounded robin as he tried to chase after the fleeing criminal. Every time the criminal pushed them away people stopped awkwardly to get in robins way as he tried to then run through them again.

Raven on the other hand was having no such trouble as she hovered above the groups of people on the street and was now quickly catching up on her target as he looked over his shoulder he had a eyeful of angry raven baring down on him.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" She shouted at him once she was floating over his body as he ran away. The ground beneath the feet of the criminal sprung up into the air as raven lifted up the blackly glowing paving slabs he was running on until he had no where to go.

As she brought up the sheet metal roof of a bus stop to rap round the guy to stop him fighting her she was distracted by him raising his hands in a peaceful gesture before grabbing the sack on his shoulder and throwing it away towards the ground which was several meters below them.

"No" shouted raven as she dived for the girl in the body bag. Distracted the stones she had put the criminal on started to fall towards the earth whilst the guy on them landed gracefully, legs bent, before sprinting off empty handed into a alley.

"Phew!" Went raven as she grabbed the girl before she hit the ground.

Her relief was short lived as the bag felt wrong and when she opened the bag it was filled full of garbage.

"Great, I just saved garbage" said raven flatly as she looked to where the criminal had run off to and then to her Titan monitor where it showed that the others were all closing in on robin.

...,,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,...,,,,..,

Robin had finally caught up to the criminal as he had made the mistake of turning towards the ocean front where he had been trapped on a peer with no where to go.

"Run out of places to flee?" Questioned robin as the man slowly backed away from him further down the peered.

Robin moved in for a high kick against the criminal only to be caught of balance trying to stop as the guy placed the girl in the bag in front of his body.

Getting caught by a kick in return that sent him flying back robin glared at the man using a girl as a human shield.

"Your sick, you know that!" Said robin disgusted at the guy.

The criminal merely shrugged his shoulders before putting the bag in the way of a punch to his head. Robin had been expecting this as he changed his attack to sweep out the guys legs form below him.

The guy fell to the floor with a thud as he quickly dodged out from under a punch aimed at his head to roll upright.

"You should put the girl down so you can fight better" said robin as the girls body was obviously slowing down the criminal.

The guy just shrugged again which caused robin to attack annoyed that he had been unable to get a word out of him so far.

At this point the guy quickly backed away once more so he was on the edge of the peer which was about ten meters above the water.

Behind robin the other titans where flying or running towards there team leader to help him take out the final criminal.

Then the guy threw the girl over the edge of the peer as he ran and jumped off into the ocean in the other direction. Robin stared for a second before shouting no far to late and running towards the edge and diving after the girl as she sunk into the water. In the second before he touched the water robin went into a divers position and saw where the splash from the girl was.

As the cold water surrounded robin as he swam down towards where the body of the girl was falling he hoped that he wouldn't be to late. As he crabbed the bag and began to open it to get her out and up to the surface his eyes flashed with surprise and relief as he saw that there was only a bundle of old curtains in the bag.

Surfacing out of the water he was given a hand onto the peer by Starfire flying him up the final few metres.

"Thanks, there was no girl in the bag" Robin said as he stood on the deck "where's the guy who dived in the water?, I have some questions for him" he finished in a threatening tone.

"He has not come up yet" said cyborg "and my scans can't pick up anything alive in the water that could be him."

"Dammit, what about you Raven, did your guy have the girl?" Robin asked.

"No, mine got away, he didn't have the girl ether" she finished

"Are guy is unconscious on a rooftop" said cyborg proudly.

'Where did we lose the girl, we could see her until they jumped off the roof" Robin thought as he tried to puzzle out where they had been tricked by the criminals in there chase throughout the city.

"Quickly, follow me" he shouted as he began to sprint back towards the building so of the city.

...,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

The 'unconscious' criminal strode over to the alley with the bags of rubbish where the criminals had come off the roof. He saw the guy raven had chased giving him a nod of recognition and then nodding again to the guy covered in some seaweed and dripping wet.

They advanced to where they had buried the girl early before running off with the bags as a distraction. As they began scouting round in the bags to find her there efforts quickly became frantic, throwing bags into the air as they couldn't find the body of the girl.

"Looking for someone?" Sad the voice of robin from the mouth of the alley as Starfire and raven appeared over head surrounding the trio.

Staring at each other for the briefest of moments, the three got into fighting stances as they prepared to take on the titans.

Suddenly there eyes began to glow as the prepared to take on the titans making them look almost demonic as there skin began to glow a deep fire red. The glow from the eyes burnt through there masks causing them cry golden tears of fire.

"Be careful!" Robin shouted as he ran to engage the guy in front of him. Pulling his arm back to punch him the guy collapsed onto his knees only to suffer as robin kicked him in the head sending him sprawling before face planting into the ground. The guy didn't move and the others guys where still as the titans got closer.

"What on earth!" Said robin as he pulled up the mask of the guy on the ground only to see that the fire like glow had been the eyes of the guy melting.

"Ouch" shouted robin as he removed his hand from the burning hot body of the guy on the ground.

"What manner of people are these?" Asked Starfire as she touched her guy only for him to fall over sideways.

"There not people" said cyborg as he looked at one of the guys before grabbing his arm and pulling it off with a sickening crunch followed by it spurting the golden fire from its torn off limb. "They're robots, someone decided that the stuff in there heads was to valuable for us to capture and so they decided to destroy them."

As the glow from the robots continued their limbs began to leak the golden liquid at the joints so that the one remain guy standing with the arm missing quickly caught fire followed shortly after by the other two as the burned on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 with the titans

_so this is the full chapter, I end it as it is because I felt so slow doing it and wanted a new chapter for a bit of speed again._

...,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,.,,,.,.,.,.,,,,,,.,,,,,,.,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,...,.,,...,

Robin glared at the now smouldering piles of flame that were the three criminals who he had cornered in a effort to capture. Who ever was doing this, they were intent on remaining secret and stopping him finding out who they were and now he was intent on finding out now that he was sure that they had been only drones to get the girl.

"What's so special about this girl" he said questioningly as he watched the flames burn away the clothes covering the robotic limbs revealing dark Artificial muscles and wiring beneath them.

As Robin turned to leave he called over the others as he wasn't so happy at the moment with Beastboy still out, with them splitting up or having to leave cyborg here to wait for the body's to stop being in fire so he could check out and see if there was any useful information to be gained from there burnt hulls. Robin doubted the was any important information they could get from the bodies as it would have been wiped by the fire and the melting circuitry but it was worth a shot.

"Guys come on were going home" he said as he strode out of the tower towards the police station where he had dumped Beastboy and then the girl when they had found her to keep them safe in case anything had gone wrong when they were taking down the criminals.

i really should stay to check out what type of robotics was used, maybe I can find some I unburnt markings to identify them by" said cyborg.

i want us to stick together till Beastboy and the girl are safely back at the tower" explained robin.

"What about these people?" Said Starfire gesturing to where the charred bodies of the robots lay.

"I'll get the the police to quarantine the area and we'll pick them up later once there cooled down." Explained robin as he strolled out of the alley turning right, down the hill towards the police station.

As Robin entered the police station and explained why it was they had dumped a unconscious meta and green sloth on them he had to explain carefully for a few minutes and sign a few forms before they promised to guard the area for the next twenty four hours. He had to fight for them to station a team of 8 men and a swat car but he considered it worth it as he knew without a visible sign of strength whoever had been able to make the robots might just send in another and take out the two men that the police had been willing to have guard some broken robots.

As they left the station robin stared at the sleeping girl that cyborg was lifting into the T car. The girls skin seemed to be split between white scar tissue on her left arm and side of her face whilst the rest of her was a light inky blue, her eyes when he checked them seemed normal except for the fact that the right one was so bloodshot that he was almost sure that it was glowing red.

Staring at the light blue of the girls hospital gown that was all she was rapped in and at the dart holes that had been ripped all over it he though that she must have taken a awfully large amount of sleeping drugs. He would be surprised if she woke up before the end of the day, taking pity on her her removed his own cape and wrapped it round her.

She looked smaller with his cloak rapped around her and he thought how weak she looked, but decided that he couldn't let his gaurd down as she must have some powers if she was being chased by so many people.

Now that he though of it perhaps the three robots had been section 13 and Blacks property which he had used to try and get the girl back from them without causing his fingers to be found on the girl. After all robots could tell now tales, especially now. He resolved to get some more information on this Commander Black and his men as soon as he got back to the tower.

Whilst robin was thinking this, they dropped over the end of the road and began to hover above the water as the made there way to the tower and as the T car flashed over the relative shiny surface that was the sea he looked around surprised that they were already so close to home.

Staring over to where beast boy was lying still in sloth form Robin was glad to see that he was twitching and turning in his sleep and muttering like he normally did (admittedly in high pitched squeaks as he was a sloth), it showed that whatever had gotten into his system was starting to leave it. Still it had been about two hours since he had been shot and normally drugs for humans didn't work well on Beastboy, Robin was surprised that whatever it was had been potent enough to keep him out for this long, it only reinforced the need to check out the capabilities of Black and his Agents.

Robin decided ;annoying though it would be; that It was best if he contacted batman so he could find out if he knew about this organisation in the city, if he did and hadn't told robin before hand it meant that they weren't a real threat to him and his team as even though they weren't on the best of terms batman wouldn't hold back information when there was a threat against his protege and his team. Still if batman did know about them, it meant that he had deliberately decided that robin needn't know about a secret government force operating in Jump city, which would really set off robins nerves. Bruce was always holding back information, even from those closest to him.

As robin got out the car it took him a second to realise that cyborg had turned to speak to him.

"What was that cyborg?" He asked.

"I said what do you want me to do with the girl, you know, the one we spent three hours rescuing" he said jokingly as he pointed to the bundled up form of the girl in the back of the car.

"We need to put her somewhere so she won't freak out when she wakes up but I don't want her having access to the tower so we are going to need a lock on the room" said robin thinking on the go. "Put her in a spare guest room and make it so that she can't open the door from her side, also I'll need you to keep a eye on her with security as I'll need to talk to her peacefully when she wakes up."

"What about Beastboy?" Said cyborg.

"Just dump him in his room as he seems to be sleeping off the drug quickly enough and he needs sleep after the night watch anyway" said robin as he strolled away from the car and up the stairs.

"Yo, Aren't you going to help me" said cyborg as he watched Robin walk away.

"Can't" replied robin "I've got to see Starfire about getting this girl some clothes" he shouted back as he kept going up the stairs.

As robin climbed the stairs he wondered if Starfire would have any clothes that would even come close to fitting the girl. He then decided that at this point he was sick of calling the girl 'the girl' even in his head he was getting annoyed of not knowing her name, he knew what would be his first question when she woke up.

As he got to Starfire's room he knocked on the door before waiting for her to answer it.

After a few seconds without Starfire coming to the door he knocked again louder this time before turning to his Titan phone and checking where Starfire was meant to be only to see that her phone was in the room.

"Starfire I'm coming in" said Robin as he opened the door only to see that only Starfire's face was visible above the covers of her bed where she lay snoring completely tired from the extended shift she had had to pull this morning.

"Never mind" he whispered as he closed the door behind him and wondered what he should do now, the only other person wih girls clothing was raven and he really didn't want to have to bother her.

Glancing at his communicator again Robin noticed with growing dread that Ravens signed was coming from her room which meant he'd have to enter her room.

As he mad his way down the corridor the only sign of his nerves was his hand failing to knock as he held It up for second after which he looked at his own arm as if it had betrayed him before knocking loudly on the dirt and saying "Raven I need to talk to you."

As the door glowed black and was shoved open raven stood arms crossed in the door way and said "what?"

"I uh... I need some women's clothing" he said before panicking and rephrasing what he had said "I mean I need some of your old clothes for the girl we brought in" robin finished a slight blush to his face over the slip of wordage he had used.

"Uh huh" said raven "give me a minute" she said before slamming the door behind her, If it was anyone but raven he would of sworn that he heard a laugh from the other the side if the door but he dismissed it.

After two minutes and just as he was preparing to knock again on the door it was slammed open again by the black magic and raven stood there with a medium sized cardboard box.

"Here" she said before closing the door.

"Thanks" said robin "this will" the door slammed shut on him "really help" he finished.

As he went to dump the stuff in which ever room was the girls he was glad that he had managed to get a good five hours sleep as he felt like today was going to be a long day.

...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,...,,,,,,,,,...,.,.,...,..,.,.,,.,.,...,.,,.,..,.,...,..,.,,.,

Jade bucked upright a scream on her lips from a forgotten nightmare, if she had to describe her sleep it would involve captain black and demons but other than that she couldn't remember.

As she sat up the lights of the room flashed far to bright for her sight temporarily blinding her with their bright blue glare as she threw up her arms to shield her face. Jades eyes adjusted to the glare if the room slowly and it took such a time that she remembered what had just happened to her last night.

Realising that she was probably being watched by the section thirteen agents she wrapped herself in the duvet she had over her robe before removing her hands and looking round the room, well first she looked at her arms and body and was only a little surprised to see that she was still half blue and half white but that wasn't even that weird.

"Not Bad!, It's definitely a improvement" Jade said as she stared around at the digs in her new prison. This was definitely in her top five prisons she had ever been in, oh who was she kidding this was definitely the nicest prison she had ever been in!

The room was simple steel and concrete but it was the size of a classroom, it was simply massive for a bedroom. Looking over to the left she saw that there was door open witch showed a bathroom and the rest of that wall seemed to be made of wardrobes.

Getting up, the bed sheet wrapped around her, jade walked to a large desk with a large swivel chair and a cardboard box witch contained a number of rolled up pairs of jeans and shirts,

The post it note on top if the box read 'take what you want' and then there was a little smiley face. 'This was definitely the nicest prison ever!' thought Jade as she pulled out a black slightly to large t shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans, which after she looked around the room for a camera and failing to know time one she pulled on under the bed sheets before letting the sheets drop of her. The clothes where a improvement on the sheets but she had to really roll up the bottoms of the jeans as they were too large and also slightly to wide witch meant they weren't quite a fit but she managed to hook one of the buttons for the trousers around the the belt loops pulling them tight enough for jade to be able to walk without them slipping down.

Properly dressed, Jade took the opportunity to look round the rest of the room before Black came to see her, she wasn't even aware that the vault had a room like this but she supposed with this being a alternate world a few things must of changed, at least she was now getting a little respect rather than that small prison cell she had been in earlier. The room also had a massive TV on the wall opposite her bed with a remote lying on the desk.

Knowing that if she turned on the TV she would have to talk to black again she headed to the bathroom, which she hadn't been able to use for a while, what with her prison status and all of the stuff going on.

It was only as she was walking out of the room that she noticed the mirror which was on the right of the doorway so she ignored her blue sided skin as walked in considering normal enough so it was that the mirror was on her left when she walked out of the room.

she stopped to turn towards the figure in the mirror, the only sign of her surprise was a small gasp as she saw what had happened to her face. Jade simply stared with shock at the change to her face for a few seconds before reaching up to feel her skin, watching it stretch under her grasp in the mirror.

It wasn't the most extreme transformation that had ever happened to her but it was definitely one of the most unnerving, her face was split in half with the right half her face normal ONI blue and her but her right eye was only slightly red in the mirror but her pupil was still visible and so was her iris. It was the white half of her skin that shocked her, her face was best described as marred, there was no smoothness to the patterns of twisting pink and white flesh that ran across her skin.

It was if someone had cut of a section of the moon and shrunk it down onto her face with thousands of tiny craters littering her white skin, she wasn't sure why but the skin also seemed a lot shinier then normal but she supposed that could just be the contrast between her two skin tones. The fact that the tiny craters on her face varied in size from the largest being about the size of her finger male whilst there seemed to be no minimum size.

Running her finger across the skin she noticed that it even felt different to how she remembered her normal skin, it was rough under her touch like there were thousands of tiny spots, on the larger craters she was sure that she could feel there ridges under her fingernails. Feeling her blue skin she noticed that it felt even weird as it was almost hard to the touch, it felt as if it was hard rubber as she watched as it didn't seem to stretch properly as she opened her mouth only to face appear slightly lopsided as the skin on her left side of face stretched more easily giving her a slanted look to her face.

After about a minute Jade just dropped her hands from her face with a frown and walked out of the room deliberately avoiding looking in the mirror again, "this won't do" she said firmly, her normal nature of pure joy over weird things happening was hugely dampened by the fact she now looked so, so, uneven, it was weird how much the lack of symmetry disturbed her.

Sighing Jade reached for the control thinking that black had decided that to try and use the TV form of communicating again, seriously why couldn't they just talk face to face, it really put her off now that she knew he could fill the room with gas to knock her out at any point.

Flicking on the TV she was shocked to see that it was just a normal TV witch as she flicked through it seemed to simply have a load of channels but other than that there was nothing special about it. Let's see, the film Chanel had something about a creature from a lagoon and the sports was football, as she flicked through the channels jade eventually found the local news channel on 259 witch seemed to show that the city she was in was called 'Jump', weird name.

"And the authorities still haven't come up with any new information on the gas pipe bursting in the northern district Forbour Street where the escaped gass caused a large explosion yesterday morning. The police have received advise from the Titans that this could have been foul play and are advising people to keep a look out for any unknown or dangerous Metas or criminals in the area as they might have been responsible. It is as always advised for you to contact the police and to not engage them yourself as this may only aggravate the situation." Blared the Caucasian handsome news reporter.

"More news on that situation as it develops. The daily crime warning is a nice safe 2 for today as no expected metas or criminals are on the warpath, it is recommend that you check back with us when possible to get the latest information on any dangerous behaviour in the city" spoke out the blond hair female presenter from the TV.

"This has been Chip Joan's" said the man "and Mandy Keller" said the woman "from channel 1's afternoon safety broadcast" they both spoke together.

"Mondo weird" said jade as she stared at the TV as it switched to covering a catch up on the weather.

Looking away from the TV she say the only place in the room she hadn't really looked at so far witch was ether side of the bed where the walls appeared to be covered in shutters with a glaring red button and two arrows, up and down, attached to the wall next to them. Taking the obvious option, Jade walked over to the wall and pressed the red button witch did,,,,, nothing but then she pressed the up arrow button witch caused the shutters to roll upwards letting in a flood of light from the outside.

"This is definitely not section thirteen" said jade as she stared out of the window which revealed a outcrop of rock below her lush with tree and grass which quickly ended to reveal the endlessly blue sea.

'How long have I been sleeping?' thought jade as looking out the window she noticed the sun over the water that meant it was late in the day, well it would mean that if she was still on the west coast.

She was then caught off guard and jumped in surprise as a loud knock came from the door way followed by a loud deep voice.

"Yo, you mind if I can come in?" spoke out cyborgs voice from behind the door waiting for her to give him permission before he went in to check on her, his motion sensors had picked up a lot of movement but he didn't know what she was doing as he had turned of the cameras to give her some privacy.

Jade wasn't sure what to say, when ever she had been a prisoner before no one had ever asked her permission before trying to speak to her before, it was weird to have someone not following the normal pattern for taking her hostage. She wasn't sure if she should try and make a break for it when they opened the door or if she should wait until she knew what she was facing.

"Um sure come in" she replied as she would as if someone was simply asking to enter her bedroom, only the good guys ever asked her if she happy to talk to them, well them and Ratso occasionally, they had a friendemy relationship going on where he would catch her from danger, ask her if she was okay, she would compliment his catch and then they would go back to fighting.

As Jade looked at the doorway she was shocked speechless for a second when she saw a figure that looked two meters tall standing with his imposing figure in the door way. The figure seemed to be mostly a large white robot with glowing blue sections around 1/4 of his body with parts of his body showing dark human skin, she had never seen anything like this in any of the plans for section thirteen weapons.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" joked the large figure as she stared at him. Cyborgs mind wasn't that surprised that she was reacting like this, lots of people acted weird the first time they saw him, then they would try and pretend he was just normal and try to cover up there earlier surprise.

"Are you for real?"jade asked questioningly as she stared at his body wondering if he was simply in a weird uniform or costume.

"As real as you are. My names cyborg, it's nice to meet you little lady" cyborg replied as he gave the girl a smile.

"Woah! Your names cyborg and your a cyborg that's so ..." Jade spluttered as cyborg waited for him to call him some weird name (he didn't really mind it, it just took a while for people to see him as a normal person(well fairly normal))

"That's so cool" finished Jade causing cyborg to smile once more "one of my friends was a cyborg once but we used magic to turn her back to normal"

"Can you fire missiles from your body ?, because when viper was a cyborg she could" asked Jade as her mind ran away from her.

"Uh well yes if I prepare for them then yes I can fire missiles from my body" replied cyborg slightly startled by the question.

"That's awesome, what else can you do?" Asked Jade excited by the guys response.

"Uh, well I am pretty strong, can hack into most computers, see in the dark and I can fire blasts from my hand" cyborg replied as Jade looked more excited over each revelation.

Jade looked really happy over getting to talk to someone interesting again but then she looked upset for a second before asking "well this is a nice room and all but do you mind me asking what you want with me as the last time that I woke up in a strange place I was gassed pretty quickly so I want answers now."

"Well uh sure little lady we are the teen titans and we.." Cyborg was cut off by Robin appearing in the door way

"How about a little tit for tat?" Robin said as he entered the room "don't worry cyborg I can take over from here" he said trying to get cyborg to shut up before he gave away so much that they would little to offer the girl in return for cooperation.

"Sure" said cyborg leaving the room but not before giving Jade a wave and a wink as he went.

"So" said robin staring at the girl as he went to sit down on the swivel chair whilst she sat on the bed " how about a trade of information to build up some trust, I ask a question, you give a answer then we switch. Sound good?" He said in a cheerful tone at the end to try and reassure the girl.

After Jade nodded he went on and asked "so what's your name?" To which she laughed a bit leaved that he wasn't asking anything serious yet.

"I am Jade" she said "Jade Chan" she sat there for a few seconds as she wondered what she should ask "uh where am I?"

Robin took in a breath before speaking " sixth floor Titan Tower, Titan Island, Jump City, California, USA, Earth, solar system, third arm of the Milky Way galaxy which is in the local cluster." Some times you needed to give a lot of information if the person across form you wasn't from earth, a few time he was sure that he had heard rumours of aliens being told they were in New York only to be surprised they weren't on there own world wich for some reason had there own version of New York.

"The year is 2015 And it's December 1st, a Saturday" robin added generously just in case she was a time traveler.

Jade seemed a bit confused by all the information he had given her as most of it didn't seem relevant but she got the general idea that she was on a weird parallel version of her world. As jade sat there pondering the information her thoughts were interrupted by Robins next question.

"Why was Commander Black and his men after you?" He asked trying to get a clearer picture on what had happened to cause her to be targeted by the army.

"Look, your probably not going to believe me but from your costume I am assuming you are a superhero so are probably used to weird stuff and I need you to trust me but I am from whole! different! Dimension! to this one, I think?" Jade rushed out trying to explain why she was currently a bit freaked out.

"That doesn't explain why you broke into his base" replied Robin as he stared at the girl trying to get as much information out of her before he came to a conclusion.

"What, your not going to ask about the whole other dimension thing!" Jade asked surprised b his almost matter of fact reaction.

"Not at the moment no" Robin replied.

"Huh!" Said jade surprised "well in my world I work for a government agency called section thirteen and we battle the evil magic of our world but are base was attacked by something and it was getting into the vault so I snuck around it to get the talismans and then I fought it but I think I lost and then there was some flashing lights in the sky and the next thing I know I am in this worlds section thirteen locked up with a wacky version of my worlds captain Black" Jade took in a giant gasp of air before continuing her explanation " then I was gassed cos he wouldn't let me out of a prison cell and then I managed to escape the place but I was shot in the process and then I tried to make my way across the city which is whacked out version of my worlds San Francisco and then I was ambushed by Captain Black and the agents and then I woke up here" jade finished as she panted for breath, she had said all of that far to quickly

Robin stared at her as he tried to take in all of what she had said " you said you were tacked by something in your world and it sent you here what was it?" He asked

"Ah well, it was kinda of like a,, wait its my turn for a question. Who are you guys I don't think your with Black but then who are you with?" Jade asked as she realised that it was her turn to ask a question.

"I am Robin and the other guy earlier was cyborg, the two us and three others Starfire, Raven and Beastboy are the Teen Titans and we guard this city from the forces of darkness, evil and injustice as it's guardians" he said proudly

"Does that mean that your superheroes ?" Jade asked with stars in her eyes as she realised that she might be meeting a real superhero, Jackie was awesome but he never deliberately went out to look for criminals so he was more of a super strong awesome Kung fu master doer than a superhero, she had always wanted to meet a superheroe, though this one looked a bit weak "what's your super power?" She asked before robin had time to reply to her first inquiry.

"I don't have a superpower. I was trained to be a master of the martial arts and agility" he said mildly annoyed that she asked that.

"Oh, it's just that plenty of people in my world are good at fighting but not that many have a superpowers, in fact I don't think there was anyone with them that wasn't given them by magic so you would be pretty normal in my world." Jades view of the normality of people with Jackie level abilities was slightly distorted by the fact that at this point in her life she had probably already fought with or against most of them (there aren't actually that many, they just seem to cluster around her and her uncle.)

Jade after looking at Robins face added "not that's anything wrong with not having powers."

"My turn again" said Robin staring at Jade "is your body normal for your version of humanity and what powers do you have?" He said needing to know exactly what it was that he had brought into his home and among his teammates.

"I was pretty normal except for being trained in stealth and combat along with a basic knowledge of my worlds magic and demons. From time to time I tend to gain superpowers but they generally disappear before I get to use them a lot so the last time I used this form I gained the ability to summon shadow ninjas but I can't seem to do it this time, I could also fly a bit last time but that hasn't worked either, I seem to be pretty strong though and look" jade said as she held up her right arm before causing it to turn slight darker and almost waiver in the light of the room like it wasn't wholly there, "I can make the blue bits of my body go shadowy and they can slip out of locks and stuff but I can't do it with my white arm and head" she added before cursing herself at giving away such information to someone who hadn't said that she wasn't a prisoner.

"Don't worry Jade" said Robin seeing the look on her face after she had told him about her powers "when you were attacked by Blacks men after you escaped section thirteen we (the titans)tracked you down and rescued you. Commander Black will be unable to touch you as long as you stay on this island, you'll be safe with us" he stopped for a second before adding "your not a prisoner, it's just that I'll need you to here for a while whilst I sort out some stuff with Black, you did technically break into a government facility.".

...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,,,,,..,,..,...,...,..,,...,...,,,,,,..,,,,..,.,.,,..,.,,...,,,

Jade had managed to get away from her conversation with Robin as the sun was just starting to dip in the ocean when her stomachs continued growls reminded her that she hadn't eaten for two days and who knows what she had had forced into her at the Vault.

He had gotten a pretty good grip on her world but she had managed to keep a few facts from him or twist them enough that they were different. There were three main things she had kept from him and those were the facts that it was not exactly normal for her to turn blue, she had managed to get him to just leave it once she had stopped talking about it. Secondly the fact that the last time she had turned ONI was also when she had turned evil as for 'some reason' she didn't want him to think that she was turning evil, besides she didn't feel evil. Lastly she had managed to explain just how important she was in fighting the evil of her world which had impressed him, though he hadn't shown it to her, to such a extent that he thought her a full blooded evil fighting machine (which she was, it was just that she normally was let to fight them by jackie or captain Black)

Still after the sky had turned red from the sunset he had left her alone for a few a while to go prepare some food. It was then that the enormity of her situation struck her, she was alone, completely alone. Black had said that she didn't exist in this world, he'll even her parents didn't exist in this world and somehow this worlds jackie wasn't here, he was dead, no she couldn't think that way, this world wasn't hers so this worlds jackie was her jackie he was fine back at her home.

'I mean even Black who had become like a uncle to her as she had stayed with him in section thirteen was twisted in this world' she thought, he had gotten her shot and didn't seem to even care!. She remembered how for her last birthday he gotten her a cool gadget that shoot out a grappling hook and then wind it back up pulling you up, it had been her favourite gift which she had carried around for a week until jackie had confiscated it after she had gotten stuck dangling from a beam of the vault ceiling.

Jade wasn't sure what to think about uncle as black had told her that he existed in this world but that he had moved somewhere, she wondered if she should try and track him down but what would she say "hay I am your niece from a different world and I am currently half ONI" he would freak out and get the willies every time he saw her, she thought that he would probably even faint as without her and jackie he would probably have never even met a demon before let alone a Shadowkhan.

She wondered if Tohru was still evil in this world, well not evil just on the wrong side. Then again the first time she had met him he had tried to cut her open to get the rooster talisman so maybe evil was the right word. Jade gave a little shudder thinking about her friend being so evil in this world, he had been their first big baddy, and he had been pretty good at it until she and jackie had beaten him. Now that she thought about it did this world have the Dark hand and Valmonte, maybe it even had talismans and Shendu, now that was a bad thought.

She was feeling fairly miserable by the time that cyborg knocked on her door asking for her to come to dinner. As she got ff the bed where she was lying she stumbled drover to the door where she looked for a door handle but there was none so she had bang on the door to be let out.

"Sorry about that" said cyborg as he opened the door "give me a second" he said as he turned to the control panel on the inside of the door tapping in a security code,(jade managed to see 5-2-7 before she lost track but there where far to many digit which probably explained why cyborg didn't care she watching him tap in the code.)

"Okay if. You press this button here the door should open and close for you now" he explained after undoing the locking mechanism on her door.

"Thanks" said Jade taking little account of the fact that her free movement though the tower meant to that robin must trust her.

"Your welcome, ready to go to dinner little lady ?" He asked as he turned away from the door and started walking only to give a lath as her stomach gave a rumble in reply.

"Yes" she said, she decided to play a joke on him "if my species doesn't eat enough we go feral and hunt anything until we get food" she explained seeing how far he would fall for her joke.

"Oh!, then we'd better hurry" he replied speeding up his walk but showing little surprise. It was actually weird for jade as he took it quite seriously "we should probably tell Robin about that so we can make sure you always have enough food"

"How many aliens species or different types of humans have you met to not be weirded out by that?" jade asked genuinely surprised by his reaction.

Cyborg gave it some thought for a few seconds before replying "well I seem to meet a new Meta every few weeks so a few hundred, some of the more animalistic meta often lose control with a lack of food so it's nothing to worry about" he said taking her look of surprise as a sign that she was worried about how they would think about her.

As the went up some stairs the walked into a hallway at had the names of the titans on them before entering into a brightly lit main room a massive TV and huge glass windows round the room giving a beautiful view of the lights of the city shining across the waters of the bay.

He directed Jade across to a long kitchen top that had a pile of pizza boxes on them with Robin sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen watching her as she walked in.

"Have you had pizza before ?" Robin asked curious about how different her world might be, it might be a good idea to run a compatibility test on her before he fed her any substances as who knew weather her digestion system was wired up differently to a normal persons, she looked fairly human but then so did Starfire and she had seven stomaches, or was it nine, and thought mustard was a lovely drink!

"Of course I have" said jade as she jumped onto a high metal stool before opening a pizza box and getting to work on the food, well so much for caution thought robin as he watched her wolf down half a pizza in a minute.

It was only after the second pizza that Robin and cyborg realised that she wasn't slowing down in her rate of consumption. There wasn't anything impressive about how she ate as such it was just that she didn't seem to eat the food as she didn't slow at all, it was silkier once it got into her mouth it simply disappeared meaning she had to eat more.

It was by the end of the third pizza that jade herself realised that something was wrong as she could normally eat a lot like a whole large pizza if she was hungry but even for two days without food this was starting to get ridiculous. She finished the fourth pizza and started onto the fifth before Cyborg spoke to her.

"So you were a pretty hungry huh little lady?" He stated at the mass of food she had eaten.

Cutting off eating for a second she turned to cyborg to say " please call me jade, little lady just makes me feel so.. Well little and yeah I guess I was"she said. "Guess I still am" she said as she tucked back into the remains of the last pizza.

As the last piece of pizza disappeared down her through she no longer felt that hungry but she didn't fell full either, she supposed she would just have to wait for the food to really hit her.

"I'll put you on three times normal food allowance" said robin as he stared at the mass of empty pizza boxes, it didn't even cross his mind that she could still be hungry.

"That means your the biggest eater, congrats!" Said cyborg as he patted her on the back. Seeing the look on her face as one of perhaps disappointment at the gluttony she had just indulged in he added "don't worry we all eat more than one times food allowance anyway beastboys on what, two to two point five(he directed that to Robin who nodded), he just eats a load of snacks so it's not obvious at meals."

It was at this point that a shoat of "pizza!" Rang out into the room as a fairly scrawny green haired boy in a purple Lycra suit ran up to the table grabbing a pizza box only to flip it open and see that it was empty, turning to the next he opened it a threw it away once he saw that it too was empty which lead to a increased fleury of pizza boxes being thrown away each was found empty

"Noooooooo, how could you do this to me cy, how could you!" He shouted at the cyborg as he nearly seemed to crying over the lack of pizza.

"Beastboy we've got company" said robin sharply pointing to jade.

"What, who?" He asked confused as that was when he noticed jade.

"Woah what happened to you?" He asked as he stared at her half blue and half scarred white face.

"Beastboy!" Said Robin angrily at the changelings lack of sensitivity.

"Do you know what, I don't know!" Jade shouted angry at the boys question as it felt like it was a insult even though he probably hadn't meant it like that.

"Are you okay?" Asked cyborg wondering just how much the girls form bothered her, he hadn't really thought about it when he had met her when she was awake as he had seen her with it whilst she was asleep so it hadn't shocked him at all.

Robin was also curious about her reaction as he hadn't talked to her about her scars as it had seemed like a very well healed old wound and hadn't wanted to bring up something that wasn't vital, I mean it was a such a obvious wound that he hadn't even considered the idea that she might not have come to terms with it as she most have been living with it for a while now.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I don't like my current face" she said holding her hand up over the left side of her face and. trying to rain in her temper as she didn't normally get angry but I mean it was a pretty bad scar, when she had looked at in the bathroom mirror earlier for the first time she had thought that she looked so wrong.

"Sorry, sorry" said Beastboy holding up his hand placidly to try and beg her forgiveness "look, here forgive me!" He said as he turned into a small cat and jumped onto her lap before he started purring.

This! Did! Not! End! As! He! Expected!

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed jade as she stood up quickly throwing him away from her. He hissed in the cat form of Beastboy as he flew threw the air to land as a annoyed boy saying "why did you do that?"

"AAHHhHHHhhhh... " she went dodging away from his form as she looked for where the attack had come from before slowly car it down as she saw that he was back to normal.

Jade thumped her heart twice just to check it was still beating before turning to Beastboy angrily and saying "I didn't know you had the monkey talisman, you scared me to death with that stunt."

"What's a talisman?" He asked confused.

"It's what allows you to do that it's magic must be broken though as your green!" Shouted Jade.

"I take offence to that, my abilities are one hundred percent science" he countered.

"No way that was magic" said jade "you changed weight, that has to be magic."

"It's science" said Beastboy.

"Magic" shouted jade.

"Science" shouted Beastboy.

Magic" shouted Jade.

"Science."

"Okay fine it's science" said Jade giving in to the shouting match.

"No way" said beastboy "it's magic."

"But I just agreed with you" shouted jade.

"Okay that's enough" cut in Robin as he clapped a hand over Beastboys mouth before he had time to rely to jades continued shouting. Beastboy was dragged by the boy wonder towards the freezer who opened it and pointed to a pile of pizzas and said "get cooking, as your staying behind you can cook."

It was as Beastboy was complaining and groaning that the form of Starfire floated into the room front the hallway.

"I heard a new voice is it the girl we saved?"she asked and after seeing jade she smiled and rushed over to her saying "my name is Starfire and what may I call you and would you like a hug?"

"Uh sure and I am jaaaadeee" she said as the air in her lungs was compressed by the force of the hug. I know this game thought Jade as she was crushed by the hug, it's to see who is the strongest sometimes Black and Jackie would try it and El Toro was always doing it, and with that she started to hug back.

Starfire gasped a bit as she felt her hug being returned and she was very happy that someone was finally responding to her hugs with the proper response so the hug went on for about twenty seconds as each of them tried to hug harder until they were at a force that would actually break normal human bones and with a cough from Robin Jade realised how long she had been hugging and she stopped.

"Oh, it is good to know that you want to be friends!" Said Starfire as she smiled down at the girl "the people of this planet do not seem to understand the importance of the hugs of friendship" she said a tad sadly.

"The people of this planet?" Said jade "are you a alien?" She asked excited again for this world.

"Why yes I am friend Jade, I am from the the planet of Tamerain" Starfire explained pleased to see that the girl was so happy as once she said that the girl looked up to her with wonder in her eyes.

"Wow! That's awesome" said jade as she stared at Starfire, "so what are alien worlds like?"

"Oh they are most wonderful to see, the words of Centauri have moons which shine like diamonds in the sky it is like they are small suns so they have night but once a month, and the planet of Stillgart is tidally locked to the gas giant of Strollgart which hangs blue in the sky causing all of the planets people to be a similar blue shade to yourself." Starfire rattled out excitably to the enraptured jade.

"Still though there is no place like Earth" she said a little happily which caused Jade to think that was probably true, what with this world having superheroes!, this was definitely a more exciting world.

"Starfire you should eat before we head out" Robin said as he waved to where Beatsboy was taking the first pizza out of their oven.

Robin stared at jade from behind his mask and. Wondered if he was doing the right thing to trust her in the tower. The team needed to go and stake out the alley where the robots had collapsed in the hope someone would show up to retrieve them with the night, Robin doubted it as they had been destroyed to keep their secret but he supposed there was some chance. If no one showed up by morning he would have cyborg strip them down to there parts to see what he could find.

"Beastboy your in charge while we're out so look after Jade" he explained to the changeling. The changeling had only woken up around midday and he had complained afterwards about how woozy he still felt from the sleeping darts, the fact he only felt woozy when Robin was looking made robin think he was fine but he didn't want to leave jade alone in the Tower and he thought Beastboy might have a point about the gas.

So it was that Jade and Beastboy would be left together for the rests of the night, seeng there reaction to each other from earlier Robin wasn't to worried about anything more than a further argument but he would have preferred to leave Starfire behind. Still he couldn't leave two people out of his team when there was a new threat out there and so he had to made the choice.

As he watched Jade go and crash onto the couch in front of the TV only to then get up and wonder to the over to the games console, he saw that she was staring at their Gamemaster 9000 as she seemed to be fiddling with it.

As jade was fiddling with the TV Raven came into the room quietly only to sit down and start eating pizza.

As cyborg noticed Raven he asked "Raven want to meet our Guest?"

Which got the less than welcoming "no" before she turned back to her pizza, Robin sighed at this but didn't want to force her to do anything so he just ignored it as the Jade girl was still busy with he TV.

As Robin settled down for a few slices of pizza as the five of them quickly ate their meal before he and the others made there way out of the room with a "see you later" from cyborg and a "goodbye friend Jade and friend Beastboy" accompanied by a wave to them before she left, Raven left silently.

"Keep a eye on her" was Robins last words to Beastboy before he also left to catch up to his team.

"Alright" said Beastboy jumping onto the couch carrying the remains of the Pizzas with him before dropping them on the couch before strolling over to jade and grabbing 'Super Sumo Slammers" and throwing it at her for it to land on her lap.

"You heard Robin, I am in charge so put on the game and let's get 'slammin'" he shouted as he crashed back onto the couch with a controller in his hands.

As he had a bite of cheese pizza (does Beastboy eat cheese?, I would expect him to as it's not nearly as bad as eggs and it certainly isn't meat) Beastboy quickly got annoyed at the fact that the girl was still messing around with the Gamemaster.

"Just turn it on, open it and put the game in!" He explained to the girl as he watched her struggle.

"There's no slot for the game and there are no buttons to turn it on, how do you work this thing" she said annoyed as the console refused to work.

"Oh yeah your a witch or something aren't you, well this is technology not magic so watch" said Beastboy as he strolled over to her grabbing the console and holding his thumb over a blue square which after a moment lit up causing the TV to flash on. He then held his hand over the font of the console wich caused a disk draw to slide out into which he put in the slammers game.

"See it's not too hard" he said to Jade before he crashed back onto the couch before throwing her a controller, "sit down here, I'll show you how to play" he said as he patted a place on the couch next to him as an invitation for jade to sit down.

As she sat down next to him she tried not to act to surprised by the technology she was seeing by not asking question but she had never seen touch sensitive stuff outside of magic before and the fact that the controls were wireless was also slightly odd.(just for my amusement jades worlds tech is stuck at the time of the show whilst I'll allow the titans world to be at our level, also Jacky was never rich and I only remember her having a game boy style thing so I am going to let her be a bit surprised at some of then new tech)

As the game flashed on the graphics were so realistic that it stunned jade as she stared at the screen "is this I new game" she asked Beastboy trying to ask in way that made it seem like she wasn't behind the times.

"Na its pretty old you can tell by the graphics but its a classic so up you'll need to play this one to get the plot of the latter ones" he explained as he designed his sumo on the screen for his co op.

"Okay now you design a sumo" he said as the character menu switched to player two.

As jade started to design her sumo, slowly and with help from Beatsboy, to look like Tohru she started to munch down on the pizza he offered her she decided he wasn't too bad.

...,,,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jade had gone to bed at around three in the morning as despite the large amount of sleep she had been forced to have over the last few days her body clock still told her that when it was dark it was time to sleep so she missed by a few hours Beastboy and Robin meeting up in the common room, when the titans returned from the nights activities, early in the morning.

"So how was Jade?" Asked the boy wonder as after Terra's trust in Beastboy and her running away once he had guessed she couldn't fully control her power he had decided it was best to ask Beastboy if there was anything he should know about the girl.

She seemed pretty normal, a bit weird around technology but she got the idea behind everything pretty quickly. She was pretty fun to hang out with, how long is she with us?" Beastboy asked robin as he was bit cloudy about why the girl was with them.

"Don't know but at least a couple more days as I need to get the justice league to put more pressure on the government, the base she broke into seems to be pretty important to someone high up. Did she use any powers or show any threatening signs?" He asked, it wasn't that he didn't trust the girl it was just he felt they needed more info on her, perhaps he should push a bit harder on her for answers.(he didn't want to drive her off like he had with terra but he felt he needed more info this time round )

"What, dude! No! she didn't do anything like that, the only thing was that she was pretty competitive but still like way less than you are when you play with me." Said Beastboy slightly defensive of the girl.

"I need to find out about her powers, she could be a real asset to the justice league in the future if she chooses to stick around but I just don't know enough!" Robin explained his problem as he slumped onto a chair.

"Just ask her!" Said Beastboy.

"Ask her what?" Said robin.

"Dude!, just ask her to show you her powers she probably will, what's with you trying to find out by spying on her?" Asked Beastboy

"... That's actually a pretty good idea. Good job Beastboy" said robin before he went up to the TV, messing around with the button for a few seconds, then turning it off and waving Beastboy to bed with a "your back on duty tomorrow, go get some sleep."

"Aye aye captain" said Beastboy giving a mock salute before marching slowly out of the room to his bed.

As Beastboy leaves the common room Robin's head briefly twists round the room checking that he is truly alone with a quick glance before opening his hand and revealing a memory stick that had been plugged into the side of the TV, staring down at his hand robin tightens his hand briefly as if contemplating destroying the thing before marching out of the room, sleep would wait.

...,,,,,,,,.,,.,.,,.,.

Jade awoke to light streaming into her room from the giant windows, whilst her bed meant she didn't face the windows and the fact that it was morning meant the sun was the other side of the tower stopped the light from being blinding but it was pretty bright inside the room when she woke up.

The natural light had meant she had slowly woken up as the light streamed into the room and and so it was that for the first time in four sleeps that she woken up slowly and happily from her sleep with no nightmares alarms or being a prisoner, "it's slightly worrying when you wake up and give actual thought to how glad you are that there's nothing executing going on" Jade said to herself as she lied in the bed.

'Then again, I am stuck on a island in a parallel world being hunted by Capatin Black' she thought to herself before placing a pillow on top of her head and giving a brief shout into it at the annoyance of the situation. (Her worlds Black had gotten in a few stress and traumatic councillors on to talk to her about her adventures, of course jackie had been blunt about it and tried to get them to talk to her directly whilst her black had gotten them to teach her a few techniques for stress under the guise of her helping others who got caught up in there adventures and to make her a better future Agent. Jades pride at being trained as a Agent meant she had gladly listened to there lectures after that even though she had found them a bit boring)

After screaming into her pillow for a few seconds about how this was unfair she decided it was best to count the things she was in control of "one I have got full control over my body and I still have all my bits" she said (she would never admit that she couldn't cope or that she was under pressure but she would still use the techniques taught to her).

"Two, I have got a little bit of super strength going for me" she said as she stared at her right arm as she flexed her muscles, she was only thirteen but even before her current transformation the two years she had spent fighting dark forces had built up her strength so that she actually had arm muscles to flex.

"Three, I am trained in martial arts and and am really quick ass at sneaking around" she said before jumping out of bed and striking a bolt pose before shouting out "that's right world you can't keep the chan clan down."

After that dramatic positioning it was almost lame getting dressed, again into dark coloured too large clothes, jade made her way quietly out of the room.

As jade stood in the hallways of the Titan tower she tried to remember which way was to the common room which also contained the kitchen, she had snacked with Beastboy through the equivalent of three adult meals before she went to sleep, as she was feeling quite hungry again. The corridor she was in didn't lead directly to the common room as she was floors below the other titans and there rooms, as she made her way up the stairs she wondered why it was that the place was so large, robin had told her that there wasn't anyone normal with them and the only people on the island where superheroes which was awesome even if their only a few of them.

It's probably packed full of stuff for fighting evil like her worlds rat man (no villain was safe from him and his tunnels) she thought as she made her way past yet another landing of the tower, she had looked down and it seemed like they had at least 8 floors below them with her room on floor 8, it was ridiculously big for only five people.

As jade got onto the titans floor she walked past the doors for the titans one by one, she noticed that Starfire's had a assortment of stickers on it and the only names she saw on there that she couldn't remember were ravens and someone called Terra whose nameplate was covered by a picture with (jade assumed) the girl who was thin and had blonde hair standing next to a smiling Beastboy.

Ravens room had no identical ion other than her nameplate but Jade hadn't seen her properly last night so she had only a vague memory of someone leaving the room in a blue cloak so she had no idea what the girl looked like.

Leaving the corridor she made her way into the main room which under the daylight allowed her a proper view of the city which lay across the bay from Titan Island.

Stair it at the city from the tower was weird for jade as whilst she assumed that it was a weird world version of her San Francisco what with it having section thirteen and uncles shop but from here she couldn't see any signs of the familiar city she had lived in for three years there was a bridge but it didn't cut across the bay and was off to the left of the city proper and the familiar towers were gone replaced by a few new ones, the area around the city looked different as well with tall hills and maybe even mountains appearing close to the outskirts of the city.

After a minute looking out the window a rumbling stomach drew jades attention back to the kitchen where she found the fridge and got milk and managed after looking around all the cupboards to find cereal "chocolate meteorites" read jade as she stared at the cereal before flipping it over and seeing that they did a range from chocolate planets to chocolate moons and stars.

The whole box of cereal quickly disappeared in a number of servings as jade kept on eating. 'Maybe being super powered made you super hungry ' thought Jade as she remembered that Shendu when she briefly worked for him had eaten enough food to be a least the same weight as three or so people but she didn't know how often he ate so she couldn't judge and he was much bigger than a normal person. 'El Toro ate a lot but he said that he ate that much cause he was always training and he said he hadn't noticed a change with or without the talisman so he wasn't a good example either' thought jade as she wondered weather she was eating the wrong things 'maybe I need to eat shadows!' She thought as she stared around the room.

"How would I eat a shadow?" She said out loud as she stared at the shadow of the cereal box, a flail of her arms into the shadows failed to grab any so she just stared at the boxes shadow for a while before wondering what she was meant to do now. It wasn't early in the morning at nine o'clock but she wondered where everyone was?

Jade tried for a couple minutes to turn on the TV but the remote had vanished and the screen didn't have any power buttons that she could see so she just slumped onto the couch whilst eating a slice of leftover pizza, she really didn't like how all the stuff didn't have proper buttons. Her mind quickly wandered to what was in the tower as it couldn't just be rooms so their must be some interesting stuff around the place.

'Where to start?' Jade thought to herself as she looked around the room, (does anyone have a map of Titan tower?) she was in the the common/main room which had the kitchen and big TV and was, by the view of the place, pretty high up in the building so if she went higher she would probably reach the roof pretty quickly or she could go down and try to get out onto the island.

Higher it was she decided on a whim, leaving the room to go climb the stairway(she had yet to see someone use the elevator and she probably wouldn't have trusted being locked in there anyway). The stairs upwards were only marked by increasing numbers 12,13,14,15 at which she reached a metal outcrop which indicated to her that she was at the level of the roof.

Pressing on the bar to unlock the door jades hair was caught in a light wind that sent it moving, the roof seemed pretty empty apart from a few deck chairs and a large umbrella. Before jade let go of the door she wedged one of her shoes, ravens old ones, into the door's opening before removing the other as well, it wouldn't feel right wearing only one shoe and they were a bit uncomfortable (jade had big feet for her age.)

Jade gave a whistle of appreciation as she reached the edge of the tower, leaning over the edge on her hands and knees she could see that the building she was in seemed to be about two hundred metres tall and weirdly it was shaped like a giant T which probably explained the fondness for the letter T she had seen in the walls occasionally.

"The Teen Titans live on Titan Island in Titan Tower" jade said out loud wondering at the weird focus they had on the letter T, she honestly wondered if they would call there equipment names like the T phone or the T gun just for everything to have the letter In its name.

As Jade stared around the island she saw that it was actually pretty big maybe a kilometre across around them with a pretty cool looking beach facing towards the city and what looked like a cliff or something facing the sea, there were also a couple of trees scattered about the place and a few bushes but very little to block line of sight from the tower.

Staring out into the sea jade could see where there was a line of boys that broke the ocean surface and probably acted as a perimeter for the island, there were a couple boats out on the ocean but they were keeping there considerable distance from Titan Island. Jade decided that It seemed unlikely that she could swim out to a boat , not that she really wanted to leave the titans at the moment but it was just best to have a few options available.

Jade saw a really bedraggled pigeon fly over towards swooping down to land a few metres away with a coo and a bright look in its eye, she was fairly sure this wasn't Beastboy as he had said that all his transformations left him as a green skinned version of that animal but it was weird how the birds eyes seemed to follow her, 'maybe this worlds birds are more intelligent' she thought to herself as she went to lay down on one of the sun chairs "just another weird thing about this world."

As she lay in the sunshine she figured that if it was Beastboy then he would turn back to talk to her and otherwise she would just ignore him whilst she relaxed in her chair.

It was a pretty warm day for this time of year and she wondered if she would need to worry about sunburn as the sun was pretty bright in the sky, the wind that caught her face decided for her that it was no way near enough heat in the air to be worrying about sunburn.

Besides she was magical now and that probably meant normal stuff like that couldn't effect her anymore, yep there would be no more sunburn or spots she would probably never get cramps or have a leg fall asleep under her when she was sitting still or even ever having to really worry about injury again, it was actually pretty weird.

Jade was fairly sure that someone had shot her as she had escaped from section thirteen which was a bit sad as she probably knew whoever had shot her names and life story from her world, I mean never had a bad guy got her and it was the good guys who finally injured her fumed jade, anyway that wasn't the weird bit the weird bit was that she had no mark of the bullet no matter where she looked on her shoulder and whilst she remembered the time before section thirteen had drugged her and the titans had rescued her vaguely she remembered the pain if getting shot all too well.

As jade lay in her chair on top of Titan tower it's was only the birds and her that saw her pull up her shirt and look for a scar where a ninja star had brushed to close to her stomach once or where she had skated and lost control and took so much skin of her left knee that it had looked different after it had healed, finally she pulled up a trouser leg to look at her ankles, each one at a time, checking for her beauty spot. Each mark on her body she looked for she couldn't find, each and every injury or imperfection had been removed from her body replaced by smooth blue hairless skin.

"I wonder if I am going to stuck looking like this forever?" Said jade out loud as she stared at her body.

Jade knew it shouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things but she was starting to feel a little tired of being a kid, I mean every time jackie went to do anything exciting it was always "jade your too young for this!" Or "your just a kid jade" and she felt she hadn't really grown since she had met jackie I mean even her parents had vomited on how little she had changed even if they feigned surprise and it was only since she had turned thirteen and become a teenager that she had hoped that things were going to change. But now if she was stuck like this she probably wouldn't age properly and that meant she would be stuck in a little kid body even longer and then when she got back to jackie and uncle it would probably take a while too sort this out and she finally started to catch her growth spirt and she was probably going to miss it if this got in the way.

It was pretty depressing to think about being forever the same way she was now I mean her height got her down and she guessed her skin even though it was pretty funky coloured right now didn't matter too much but she really didn't want to think about that right now, so it was with a heavier heart jade began to make her way of the roof only for a crash if sound from the ground cause her to rush over to the side of the roof and spot Beastboy and cyborg down on the island below.

"Enough moping, let's get to doing" shouted jade as she ran to the stair way to get out the building, for now her fears left behind.


End file.
